Dead Love
by c-creon
Summary: Time-turner fic. Hermione and Ginny goes to the Marauders era. They find their own way back, but it isn't pretty. No Flames, please. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED. Check rewrite.
1. Hell from the Moon

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 1: Hell From the Moon**

Two girls were in a moonlit room. One was lying on a bed; her fiery ginger hair was sprawled over her pillow. Her freckles were as visible as ever, even if she was sixteen years old. The other girl was lying on her stomach, on the other girl's feet. Her bushy brown hair covered her face. Her wide chocolate brown eyes were enthusiastic. Both of the girls were laughing.

"Are you sure, Ginny? Harry likes you…" said the bushy haired girl.

"No, he doesn't. Remember, he's dating the daughter of that man who owns a shop in Diagon Alley," replied Ginny.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"Ka—Ka—Kaye… Katie?"

The bushy haired girl laughed.

"Ha! I know now, 'Mione. It's Katie!"

"Oooh, so close…It's Miranda."

"Shut up…well, how 'bout you and Ron?" asked Ginny.

"He's dating Romilda Vane. Honestly, I think that love potion didn't wear off until now," Hermione laughed.

"Admit it, you're jealous."

"I should say the same. But those buffoons deserve a shot in their dating life."

"I wonder when we'll meet _our_ 'Prince Charming'."

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll get there."

There were a few moments of silence. Then, Ginny sat up and groaned. "I'm bored," she moaned.

"How 'bout we go to sleep?" suggested Hermione.

"I can't sleep," whined Ginny.

"Fine, let's go outside."

"Are you kidding? It's the full moon!"

"Nothing's wrong. There's a one percent chance a werewolf's lurking," cooed Hermione.

"Yeah. But this is the wizarding world, 'Mione. Werewolves can lurk anywhere here."

"Didn't the werewolves keep a low profile after Greyback died?"

"Well, it doesn't mean that werewolves are wiped out from existence!"

"Fine. Stay here…bored—for all I care," muttered Hermione as she got up. She slowly made her way to the door. As the door was about to close, Ginny cried, "WAIT!"

Hermione's smile crawled up her face.

"What now, Ginny?"

"Take me outside…PLEASE?"

"Okay."

"Take your wand," said Ginny.

"Got it right here, Gin. Don't worry."

The girls stepped out of the burrow, quietly. They etched closer to the forest.

"We're here, so watcha wanna do?" asked Hermione casually.

"I dunno. Watcha wanna do?"

"Hey! I think I hear a stream nearby!" exclaimed Hermione.

They moved closer to the sound. There, they came across a very small brook. It sparkled against the moonlight. It was beautiful.

"Wow. Wonder why people hadn't seen this before," murmured Ginny.

The girls stayed there for a while. Until—

"We have to head back, Ginny. It's nearly midnight!"

"Okay—"

Suddenly, they heard loud thumps. Both girls drew out their wands. They turned to their left and saw a massive creature. A _werewolf…_ It was very big. Its fur was the color grey, with black streaks. It's nuzzle was smudged with blood, along with its body.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione, "_run_."

The wolf growled, and then it pounced. Hermione pushed Ginny away and screamed, "_Stupefey!_"

The wolf was paralyzed for a moment, and then it got back up almost immediately.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ screamed Hermione before running, not looking back. Then, luck just continued to come to her as she tripped. She heard the wolf getting closer… It jumped towards Hermione and opened its bloody mouth, ready to bite.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said a distant voice.

Ginny.

The wolf was suspended in midair. Hermione got up, but her foot was stuck on a root. She fell on her side. She felt something in her pocket… She immediately dug through it. She found the time turner. She removed her foot from the root and ran towards Ginny. But the wolf broke the charm and went back to the ground. The wolf pounced once more.

"_Expilliarmus!_" shrieked Hermione as she grabbed Ginny's hand. They ran as fast as they could, but the wolf got up easily and went after Hermione. The wolf missed, but Hermione felt the time turner fasten on a nearby branch. The hourglass turned with so much speed that at a first glance, it was not there.

The wolf attacked with no hesitation on Hermione.

"_Expilliarmus!_" said Ginny. The wolf was thrown back, but jumped on its attacker.

Ginny dodged it then screamed, "_Stupefey!_" The wolf was stunned. She tried to run to Hermione while the wolf tried to get Ginny. The wolf opened its mouth, and instead of digging its razor sharp teeth on Ginny, it dug through Hermione. She bellowed a loud scream.

Ginny shot her final spell that threw the wolf back. She grabbed Hermione and held on to the time turner. They felt the ground leave them. Then, they touched back down. Ginny looked around. They were at Hogsmeade, at Three Broomsticks. The bartender dropped the mug with a loud 'clunk'.

"Who in the RUDDY hell are you?" he bellowed. "I'm warning you. I'll call the authorities—"

"I'm sorry. M-my sister and I were attacked by a werewolf. We had nowhere else to go. In panic, I couldn't think. So—so I grabbed my sister and apparated here," said Ginny.

The bartender's eyes narrowed then he screamed, "LIES!" He drew out his wand.

But Ginny was too quick. She pointed her wand at him and said, "_Obliviate!_"

The bartender's eyes became dreamlike, and he collapsed on the floor.

Ginny turned back to Hermione. She was moaning. She felt unsteady for her feet, but she fought it.

Ginny looked around the room. Then she saw a calendar. It read:

_August 28, 1977_

Ginny froze. But Hermione interrupted her thoughts. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore." She also was looking at the calendar.

"But how are we supposed to get inside Hogwarts?"

"Arianna."

Then it hit Ginny. But before Ginny helped Hermione out of the store, they disguised themselves. Ginny changed her hair to blonde. She also gained bangs. Her freckles were lighter and her lips were thinner. She had a leaner face and was a tall as Hermione.

Hermione changed her hair to black. It was no longer bushy, but it turned sleek and wavy. It reached down her waist. Her bangs were gone. She also gained freckles that resembled Ginny's. Her face became thinner as well. When you look at both of them, they might have been twins.

"So," said Ginny breathlessly, "our story is that we were attacked by a werewolf at our home. Our cousin used to go here, so we knew about Hogwarts. Our mother had a dispute with a werewolf so one ambushed us. Our mom said to disapparate here while she holds him off. She'll join us shortly."

"Who'll be the mom?"

"Me. Of course. You need to rest. You have been bitten by a—by a—"

"It's okay, Gin. I accepted it," said Hermione before they headed to Aberforth's bar. They explained their rehearsed story to him. He seemed unconvinced but sent them to Hogwarts. They exited the Room of Requirement came across Dumbledore's study.

"What's the password?" hissed Hermione.

"I dunno! Just say random names of candy."

"Blubbering Pastries?"

"Exploding Bubblegum?"

"Pineapple Crystals?"

"Caramelized Chocolate?"

"Bah!—Chocolate birds!"

The gargoyle leaped aside.

"Wow."

They entered Dumbledore's study. Albus was sitting on his desk. His eyes widened as he saw the two bloody girls, but his expression softened immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione indifferently.

"Correct. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm—um—"

"I'm Katie," said Ginny. "This is my sister, Elena. I know this may come as a shock to you, Professor, but we were desperate."

"Our mother had a fit with a werewolf," said Elena. Dumbledore's eyes widened. She continued, "They attacked our house. Our cousin went here before, so we know this place."

"We panicked, professor. The wolf bit Elena, so I apparated us here. Actually, in Three Broomsticks."

"We went to another store. A man named Aberforth worked there. He kindly led us to a portrait, of a girl. It was passageway here. We didn't know what to do, so we went to you."

"How did you know my password?" asked Dumbledore.

"Our cousin told us your passwords were mostly sweets. So we just named random candy," explained Katie.

"Who is your cous—"

"Please, sir. My sister is hurt. Please heal her. Our mother will arrive shortly. I hope," added Katie.

Dumbledore nodded and led them to the hospital wing. Elena slept easily. The younger Madam Pomfrey looked concerned, but healed the Harrisons' wounds. Then, Katie said to Professor Dumbledore, "Sir, may I go to Hogsmeade? I need to see if our mum is there. She doesn't actually know how to get in the castle."

Dumbledore nodded again wordlessly. He sent Katie to Hogsmeade. Katie entered one of the dark alleys and changed her appearance. She became taller and had light brown hair. Her lips became fuller. She had a longer and pointier nose. She changed her clothes as well. She also repeated the scars that were healed recently. So she exited the alley bloodied and scarred. She went to Aberforth's and he sent her to Hogwarts. She entered the Hospital Wing.

"Where is she?" asked Katie, acting. "Where is Elena?"

She staggered breathlessly towards Elena's sleeping figure. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed for a second, and then it returned to its usual twinkle.

"Where is Ms. Katie?" he asked nicely.

"She went to the bathroom. She needed to clean herself up. She isn't that good in—these kinds of situations."

Dumbledore nodded wordlessly.

"I—I'm sorry, professor. We had nowhere else to go. The werewolf didn't know this place, so it seemed safest here."

"Who is he?"

"Um—Isaac. Isaac Fowlers. He—he's new, but I angered him pretty quickly."

Dumbledore nodded. Then he said, "Madam Pomfrey, please tend to Mrs. Harrison's scars."

Madam Pomfrey immediately healed Katie's wounds. Then Dumbledore said, "May I speak to you privately, Mrs. Harrison?"

"Miss, just Miss."

"Alright then. First question—what happened to Fowlers Miss Harrison?"

"Escaped. He was a wizard as well. He knew dark magic as well as the lack of conscience."

"So, we need to protect you until we find the werewolf."

"NO! um—I mean…I have to be the one to pay him back. May I leave my children here?"

"Of course, of course."

"Well, the problem is that, we don't have that much money. We lived in France before, but the school there didn't accept them for we did not have money. So, I home-schooled them."

"We may lend you some money for the school supplies of the children. They're old enough for seventh year."

"Thank you, sir. I must go back to our house and look for Fowlers. Where can I disapperate?"

"Hogsemade. I'll tell Filch to send a carriage. Good-bye."

"Please protect them," pleaded Katie falsely before leaving.

Katie entered one of the alleys again and returned her appearance. She entered Aberforth's bar, but he wasn't there. She quickly entered the portrait and went to Hogwarts. She entered the Hospital Wing.

"Did mum come?"

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is she?"

"She told Professor Dumbledore everything. She apparated to your house and looked for the werewolf. You have to attend Hogwarts here."

Katie nodded and headed to her bed. Her thoughts were crammed with problems. She wiped them off and thought about having an acting career instead…

**First fanfic, people! GIVE ME SOME SLACK.**

**Please review! Accepting critics (no harsh ones!)**


	2. Getting Comfortable

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter: Getting Comfortable**

Elena woke up with a start. For one, her whole body was aching. The good part was, there were no more scars. She tried to sit up, but she was too tired. She looked to her left; it was Katie. She looked rather stressed, even if she was asleep.

"Good morning, dear," said Madam Pomfrey who was holding a tray of a delicious breakfast.

"I'm fine," said Elena in a hoarse voice. She didn't realize how parched she was. Madam Pomfrey set the tray beside Elena. She shoved the water down Elena's throat. Elena couldn't object; she was dehydrated.

"Eat up," ordered Madam Pomfrey, "and wake up your sister. Professor Dumbledore will talk to you shortly."

Elena grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap. She ate everything. Each food was finished in nearly one bite. Sausages, eggs, and bacon were gone in under five minutes. After finishing her pumpkin juice, she turned to Katie.

_How should I wake her_, wondered Elena. She got her pillow and threw it at Katie's face. Katie made a choking sound and sat up.

"What the fuck was that for?" she whispered.

"You wouldn't wake up," lied Elena.

"A likely story," muttered Katie as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Oh no, you don't. You have to eat breakfast. And Dumbledore will talk to us today."

Katie was immediately wide awake. "What are we going to tell him?"

"Nothing," replied Elena sternly. "He might be trustworthy, but we are still in the past. We can reveal nothing from the future."

"But what are we gonna do? Dumbledore is the last hope we have."

"No, he isn't. We'll stick to our story. We'll search in the library for a way back—"

"But this is very complicated. Time traveling isn't thoroughly searched through. I bet this is the first time wizards have traveled in _years_."

"Don't worry, Katie. We'll find a way."

"But what if we can't?"

"Then that's the time we tell Dumbledore. But until that time comes, we don't tell him _anything_."

At that moment, Dumbledore entered with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Good morning, ladies," he said.

"Good morning, sir," said the two.

"Now, your mother has told me to let you stay here while she tracks down the werewolf."

The girls nodded.

"I agreed to lend you girls some money for your school supplies. You will be attending seventh year."

The girls nodded.

"Now, before you leave, Ms. Elena, what would you like to do now?"

"About what?"

"Your—monthly problem."

"Oh! Um—"

"Well, I have two options for you. In the school grounds, there is a tree called the 'Whomping Willow'. It guards a shack meant for a student here. That particular student also happens to be a werewolf—and a seventh year. You may stay there, or you can be chained up in the dungeons. You're choice."

Elena thought then she said, "I _should_ stay in the shack. If I stay in the dungeons, I'll be too close to the students."

Dumbledore smiled and his expression softened.

"Who is the student?" asked Elena.

"Remus Lupin. Now, follow me," said Dumbledore before heading towards his office. The girls followed.

In Dumbledore's office was a fireplace. Dumbledore held a pot filled with ash.

"Have you travelled by floo before?" he asked.

"Yes," said Katie but Elena stayed silent.

"Ms. Elena?"

"I never travelled by floo. I usually stayed at home and read a book."

"Don't worry sis," said Katie. "All you have to do is grab a pinch of the floo powder, drop it in the fireplace and say your destination. Loud and clear."

Elena nodded as Katie entered the fireplace.

"You girls will go to Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore before handing Katie the powder.

"Diagon Alley," said Katie as she was engulfed in green flames. Elena stepped forward and got a pinch of powder before saying, "Diagon Alley." Then she too was surrounded with flames.

She then landed in one of the fireplaces in Diagon Alley. Katie was there.

"Come on, Dumbledore gave me the things we need," said Elena as she took out the note.

_**Dear Ms. Harrisons,**_

_**You cannot start a school year without your school supplies! **_

_**Here are the things you need. Each.**_

_**Uniform:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**Books:**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment:**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**YOU MAY BUY YOUR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

_**Good Day,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

"Well it seems that we can get our own brooms," said Katie. "I'm definitely going to try out."

Elena rolled her eyes as she shoved the note in her pocket. The girls went to a little shopping spree. Then, they went back to the fireplace and floo'd back to Hogwarts. There, stood Dumbledore.

"Had a nice day, girls?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for the money. We guarantee you, we won't throw our education away!" said Elena enthusiastically.

"Well, it seems that we have a book-lover here."

"Yes, professor. Elena was always eager to learn more from our mother. Anyway, who's the Quidditch captain here? I was always a Quidditch fan!"

"James Potter. He's also Head boy."

"Wow—two positions."

"Yes. I believe that he will do fine. You may stay in the Hospital Wing until you will be sorted in your houses."

"Sorted?" asked the sisters falsely.

"As you know, there four particularly great wizards that found this school: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slyhtherin. A sorting hat will be put on your heads, and he will sort you in your houses."

The girls nodded slowly.

"Okay, the school term starts on September 1. You have to stay here until then. I will explain to the students."

The girls left the study and headed for the Hospital Wing. They rested their heads on their beds.

"So what are we going to do know, Elena?"

"Hmm, the only thing we _can_ do is find a way back in the Library."

Katie snorted.

"What? Don't you want to go home?"

"No, no. It's just like you're saying is 'When in doubt, go to the LIBRARY!'"

Elena huffed.

"Sorry, sis. But you have to lie back a little. You're done with your studies, relax!"

"Either way. It's still our education. Anyway, I made a promise!"

"Yeah, right. It was an _exaggeration_ not a promise."

"Still, I want to be my best!"

"Forget it; let's ask Dumbledore if we can look around the school."

"You go ahead. I'll start searching."

The sisters split up. The blonde girls roamed the school while the other roamed the library. She searched everywhere, but a book of time traveling didn't come up. There was one hope left—the restricted section. But as she was about to enter, Madam Pince said, "No going to the restricted section."

"Oops, sorry," murmured Elena before leaving. She went to the Hospital Wing. Katie was already there.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. But it was a quick search. It might take months so I can thoroughly search the library. Let alone the restricted section."

"We'll find a way," said Katie.

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"We have to befriend the Marauders."

"Wha?—Why?"

"We need their expertise in these things. Didn't you listen to Sirius' stories? They managed to get away with almost everything. We need that to sneak past stuff!"

"Okay. But we shouldn't get attached. Getting to close with them might change the future. We shouldn't slip up anything as well."

"How 'bout you being a werewolf?"

"What about it?"

"Are you going to tell Remus?"

"No. I'll let him find it out. The less they know the better."

"Yeah. Yeah—you're right."

"'Course I am. When have I not been?"

"I could think of several things you got wrong."

"Really? Name—wait a minute. How did we get to this subject?"

Katie rolled her eyes and lied down.

"I miss Ron and Harry and mum and dad and Luna and Neville and Bill and Charlie and Percy and George and—"

"Yes, we know a _lot_ of people, Katie. You don't need to mention each one of them in the list of the people you missed."

"How 'bout you? Don't you miss them?"

"Well OF COURSE I DO! Don't ever think that I'll ignore them. They're like my family, too, Katie!"

"Okay, okay. Don't need to get pushy. Just—asking."

"Don't even think about that, Katie."

"All right! Didn't I just tell you that?"

Elena sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

They stared into space for a moment. Then Katie asked, "When's the full moon?"

"Three and a half weeks from now."

"Are you scared?"

"Very."

"It's fine, Elena. Remus will help you."

"If he finds out."

"Geez, it's not like your revealing the future. Remus will help you through this. I think he's the only one that can."

"Dumbledore can help, period."

"You like to keep stuff to yourself. Don't you, Elena?"

"I don't want people to know more than necessary."

"That information does not cross the line, Elena. It's in the _okay zone_."

Elena snorted and turned to her side. She wondered whether or not to tell Remus about her. But she decided not to, not yet…


	3. Meeting the Marauders

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Bandgeek252**- Yeah, I've read a lot of these kinds of stories and they always ask for Dumbledore's help. First reason I didn't let him help is because I wanted to change it up a little. Second, I have bigger plans when Dumbledore finds out…. I read some fics about Hermione becoming a werewolf and some were all mushy and…disturbing. I really wanted to make one that fit for me (and hopefully) to others.

**Ariah23**- Thanks! The full moon scene isn't that detailed. But, if it isn't good enough, I still have several scenes to do. I'm accepting suggestions, but I would like the first moon scene by myself. :)

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**- Thank you, thank you, thank you! Actually, I've already done a lot of chapters. I just want to see how many reviews I can get!

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Marauders**

Elena and Katie got ready on September 1st. They dressed up and went outside. Students were already entering the Great Hall. They walked in and saw the older students chatting. Elena and Katie spotted the Marauders, as well as Lily. But they did not go to them, yet. They walked towards Dumbledore who smiled. They stood there, facing the students. Everyone looked curiously at them. Then, the first years arrived and they marveled at the sight.

"Good evening, everyone," said Dumbledore. "As you can see, there are two new students that will be attending Hogwarts this year. Ms. Elena Harrison and her sister, Katie. ("Why does he has to say I am Elena's sister?") They will be going to school here because of some—circumstances in the family—"

The Great hall broke into murmurs.

"—so, I want you to all treat them nicely. Now, they will be sorted into their houses."

Before the hat sorted, he broke into a song. Just like any year.

_Hello everyone_

_Far and wide_

_I have a tale_

_That I can't simply push aside_

_You know the tale_

_Of the founding of this school_

_It was created by four witch and wizards_

_And no, they weren't fools!_

_The first founder was Rowena Ravenclaw_

_A smart and wise girl_

_She took those who study_

_She kept those who learn_

_The second founder was Helga Hufflepuff_

_A woman who was kind_

_She took those who were good-hearted_

_She kept those who can find_

_The third founder was Godric Gryffindor_

_A bold and brave man_

_He took those who were courageous_

_He kept those who say, "I can!"_

_The last founder was Salazar Slytherin_

_A man who was ambitious and who aspire_

_He took those who were motivating_

_He kept those who strive_

_And you may ask,_

"_How do they know which person to take or keep?"_

_Oh, that's an easy question_

_For they had invented me!_

_So jam me to your head_

_And let me see your mind_

_I'll sort you to your houses_

_And see what I can find._

Elena was up first. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"_Yes, I see_," said the sorting hat in her mind. "_It seems that it is not the first time I sorted you. And it seems that you're hiding a very big secret that only one student possesses as well. You seem brave, so…_"

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat.

The table broke into applause. Then, Elena sat down, beside the Marauders.

It was Katie's turn now. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Another one, I see,"_ said the Sorting hat in her head. "_You were placed in Gryffindor, right? So that does not need to change."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" shrieked the hat.

The table applauded again. She sat down beside her sister.

"Okay, now that our new students are sorted. Let us proceed to the sorting of the first years! They will be called by the head of Gryffindor House: Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore.

McGonagall stood up and stepped up. She took out a long scroll and bellowed, "Andreas, Gary!"

A small blonde boy stepped up and the sorting hat was put on his head. "_Slytherin!_" bellowed the hat.

"So," said James. "What happened to your family?"

"_James!_" hissed a red-headed girl. "_Dumbledore said to treat them nicely!_"

"I am!" said James.

"Don't just butt in on anyone's business. They don't even know your name."

"We know who he is," interrupted Katie. "He's James Potter, right?"

James and Lily looked surprised, as well as the three boys sitting across them. The raven-haired boy laughed as he gave James a look that only boys seemed to understand.

"How did you know?" asked James after exchanging a look with his friend.

"Dumbledore told us who the head boy and girl were. Lily Evans was the redhead from Gryffindor and James Potter was the arrogant toerag who was full of himself," said Katie. "Also from Gryffindor."

Lily looked superior while James looked offended.

"Did Dumbledore really tell you that?"

"Nope, he said something different. That was my description," said Katie, grinning.

A handsome dark-haired boy laughed. He had ravening blue eyes and hair that was perfectly tended to that fell on his eyes in a casual way. He had a perfect set of teeth while he laughed. Every girl in Gryffindor and a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff eyed him with interest.

"Bad luck, prongs. You're beginning to be too easy to read!" he said.

Elena and Katie focused more on the three boys as he said this. The boy next to him was rather short and plump. He had almost blonde hair that was flat on his head. Despite his fat face, he had a rather thin and long nose. He had brown eyes and a blush on his cheeks as he tried to hold in his laughter.

The last boy had sandy-colored hair. His hair was short but a little messy. It seemed natural, but it looks like he tries to groom it. He had, what looked like, amber eyes. He had a kind-looking face. But he had some very noticeable scars. Three vicious lines cut across his face. In his hands was a book, a rather thick one. He was very well-groomed.

"Oh, and these are my followers," James joked.

"Shut up, prongs. Remus, Peter and I do _not_ follow you," said Sirius. "Well maybe Peter, but still!"

The fat boy blushed.

"Anyway, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," said the handsome boy.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," whispered the fat boy.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said the boy holding the book.

"Hello," chorused the girls.

"So, since it's your first time at Hogwarts, want a little tour?" said Sirius with a grin.

"Uh—sure," said Katie and Elena awkwardly. It was weird that their friend's godfather was hitting on them.

"We could go tonight if you like—"

"No, Sirius!" interrupted Lily. "I will not allow you to stir them in your direction!"

"What direction?" asked James.

"_You're_ direction. You're always getting into trouble—"

"We won't change who we are," said James.

"Well, you should. You're _head boy_—"

"So? It doesn't mean I have to change because of that—"

"You should deflate your head a little. You should stop being an effing _arsehole_ and start being a role model for the younger students!—"

"Does this happen a lot?" murmured Katie to Sirius.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he replied.

Finally, the last student was sorted. Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have the usual announcements to make. No using magic in the corridors—"

Dumbledore looked towards the Marauders.

"—No breaking the curfew—"

Dumbledore looked towards the Marauders.

"—No bullying other students—"

Dumbledore looked towards the Marauders.

"—And no going to the Forbidden Forest."

Dumbledore looked at the Marauders for the last time then said, "Now, _we feast_!"

And with the clap of Dumbledore's hands, food appeared on the table. Everyone laughed and talked to each other. Elena looked at the Marauders.

Sirius was eating like his mother has starved him. His food was three times bigger than the food on the others' plate. But even if his mouth was stuffed, he looked as handsome as ever and the girls admired him as always.

Peter was no different. But his food plate was half of Sirius'. He grabbed everything within his reach and put them directly on his mouth.

James was eating slowly. Glancing now and again towards Lily, who completely ignored him. James attempted many times to talk to Lily, but she would always say something with an annoyed face and turn away from him.

Remus was not eating in the slightest. His platter was empty. Instead, the book was still in his hands. His eyes were moving so fast from left to right that it looked like he wasn't reading at all.

"Aren't you eating?" asked Elena.

Remus looked up and muttered, "No. Not hungry." He dwelled on Elena's face for a moment until she noticed this. He blushed than looked down.

"You're not hungry after that long journey?" asked Elena.

"No," said Remus, but his stomach betrayed him. His stomach grumbled, and he blushed even more.

Elena laughed and grabbed his book.

"Hey!—"

"Eat a decent meal and I'll let you have this back."

Elena looked at the book. It was the book '_Hogwarts: A History_'. She raised her eyebrows as she looked at Remus. "'Hogwarts: A History'?" asked Elena.

"It's my favorite book," mumbled Remus.

"Yuf re' tha' a miyon timesh!" said Sirius through his mouth full of food. He sprayed water all over the place, along with Katie. She smacked him.

"I can't blame him, Sirius," said Elena before Remus can argue. "It's a very intriguing book."

"You like reading?" asked Remus.

"Are you kidding?" interrupted Katie. "She loves books more than her whole life! She'd rather read a book about magic than doing it itself."

"That's not true! You're over-exaggerating!"

"Wow, Remus—we found your soul mate!" Sirius joked. Remus blushed and whispered, "Shut up, padfoot!" This was meant for Sirius only, but Elena heard it with her wolf senses.

"What? You both like books! I thought about you and Lily, but Prongs obviously likes her so—"

"Books! That's the only thing we have in common. That's hardly worthy for being a soul mate!" said Remus.

_That's not the only thing we have in common, Remus,_ thought Elena as she gazed at the moon.

**Thanks for the reviews! But please, write more!**

**I hope I get ten now! (and I might not post until I get that)**

***peace be with you* ^_^**


	4. Bookworm Bonding

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 4: Bookworm Bonding**

Elena and Katie woke up, their bodies shaking. At first, they thought an earthquake was occurring.

"Duck and cover," mumbled Katie stupidly before going back to sleep.

"Honestly, guys. Get dressed," said Lily, pulling off the Harrison sisters' blankets. She was already in her Hogwarts robes and her bed was spick and span.

"How can you stand this? You wake up when the sun is not up," said Elena.

"You'll get used to it. Now, come on," said Lily. "Classes start today. You'll just love them. Along with the teachers."

"Elena would. Not much for me," said Katie before getting up. "When're Quidditch try-outs?"

Lily looked surprised. "You play Quidditch?"

"Well, yeah. What's wrong?"

"Well, Gryffindor has been an all boy team for a few years now. Girls would rather drool on the players than play with them."

"That's sexist. Anyways, don't worry. I'm not really finding a relationship right now," said Katie, grinning.

"Okay. What position do you usually play?" asked Lily.

"Um—the best position for me would be chaser. But I'm also good as a seeker. Except it takes me a few minutes to find the snitch."

"That's better than _our_ seeker. His name's Gregory Oden. It'll take him _forever_ to get the snitch. Good thing the chasers are good. Even if the opposing team gets the snitch, we always win."

"Why don't they kick that guy out?"

"They don't really need him. As I told you, we always win, even without the snitch."

"But, it would be better if we _did_ get the snitch," muttered Katie.

Lily shrugged and got her bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said the girls in unison.

"Come on…what are your classes today?" asked Lily.

"I've got," said Katie, "Potions, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I've got all of those except Muggle Studies. I've got Arithmacy instead," said Lily. "How 'bout you, Elena?"

"Same with you," replied Elena.

"Okay, I've heard Potter, Black and Pettigrew have the same schedule with Katie. And You, Remus and I have the same schedule. Sorry, Katie."

"It's fine. I can spend more time—paying them back," said Katie with an evil grin. Lily looked astonished before exiting the common room. The Marauders were there.

"Lilykins!" said James.

"Stop calling me names, POTTER!"

"Speaking of names, can't you call me by my first name? There are a lot of Potters in the world."

"There are a lot of James's in the world as well. I chose to call you POTTER."

The two started bickering again. Then Sirius went to Katie's side. "What are your classes, beautiful?"

"_Unfortunately,_ the same with you," whispered Katie.

Sirius grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off. Then, she turned to James.

"When are Quidditch try-outs?"

The boys stopped short. "You play Quidditch?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"Well, there aren't that many available positions. There's only Keeper and Seeker."

"Perfect! I'll try out for seeker. I'm better as Chaser, but I can't let go of the opportunity. Gryffindor is an all boy Quidditch team?"

"Yeah. The girls aren't that sporty."

"Hey! I'm offended. Girls can kick the boys' _arses_ not only in academic subjects, but also in Quidditch."

"Okay, then. Try-outs start next week," said Sirius. He grinned as he threw his arm around her shoulder. Again, she shrugged it off.

Elena watched as Harry's godfather flirted with her sister. It looked weird from afar. But, they shouldn't get too attached. Then, Elena had an idea. She could ask one of the bookworms if she could search in the restricted section of the library. She knew Lily would never let her do that, so she tried Remus. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Can you tell me where the Library is later?" she asked.

"Um—sure. Why? We usually don't get homework on the first day," he whispered.

"Well—I need to search this book. My cousin had a time-turner. A device that enables you to go back in time, j-just a few hours. Um—I just want to search more on the subject. He kept bugging me about some questions that I can't answer. I need to find a book about it so he would shut up."

Remus looked at her. He nodded.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled. Remus smiled as well. Then Sirius cleared his throat. He had been looking at the two for a while. They had been hand in hand. They flinched away from each other.

Finally, they reached their classes. Only Elena saw Sirius' expression which read, 'I told you so'.

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Slughorn, the potions teacher. Now, we will be learning how to make 'Draught of the Living Death'. Turn to page two hundred and ninety six of your potion's book."

There was a ruffling of pages.

"The instructions are said there. Now, would anyone tell me that 'Draught of the Living Death' is?"

Three hands shot up. It was Lily's, Elena's and Remus'.

"Yes, Miss Harrison?"

"'Draught of the Living Death' is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death."

"Nicely phrased. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, you have ninety minutes to make your potion. The best potion will get this—"

Slughorn held up a bottle of what looks like a brown mucky liquid. Everyone marveled at it, looking excited.

"Now, I made a great deal to allow students to get this. I want you to use it wisely. Not for using pranks—"

James and Sirius snickered.

"—or any nonsense like that. Understand? You may begin."

Luckily, Hermione already knew how to make this potion. She also learned a lot from Harry before. She started of crushing the first ingredient, not cutting it. Liquid flowed out of it.

"How did you do that?" asked Lily, astonished.

"Oh, just improvising," said Elena. She glanced at Severus. He looked at her with suspicious eyes. His first ingredient was also crushed. She could already see scribbles in Snape's book.

After a while, Elena's potion was looking good. She glanced at Lily. She was hardly halfway through. James wasn't paying that much attention as Sirius and he were talking non-stop under their breath. Remus concentrated but didn't seem to make his potion work. Peter looked completely lost. His potion was overflowing. Severus' potion was as good as Elena's.

"Times up! Step away from your cauldrons," said Slughorn.

He checked all the potions. The room emitted a rather foul smell. Slughorn passed all the cauldrons without a second glance. He checked Severus' and had a pleased look on his face. Then, he reached Elena's. He looked pleased as well.

"It looks like we have a tie! Elena Harrison's and Severus Snape's potion are both well brewed. So, they both win. Twenty points to each of you! But, I was only permitted to give this bottle—"

"It's fine, professor. You can give it to Severus. I don't need it," said Elena.

"Very well. Here you go Severus," said Slughorn as he handed Snape the bottle. "CLASS DISMISSED!"

Elena exited with Katie by her side. Then the Marauders ganged up on them. "Why did you give that away to _Snivellus_, Elena? We could have used that potion for our pranks!" exclaimed James. Then he staggered back; someone slapped him.

"Oh no, you don't, James Potter. I think it was a _wise_ choice for Elena to give that to Severus. I wouldn't want that potion in _your_ hands," said Lily.

"Here they go again," muttered Remus under his breath.

The rest of the day was okay. Nothing strange happened. Until—

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Professor Merrythought. Today we will be learning about—patronuses. But first, what is a patronus?"

The three raised their hands, as well as some Ravenclaws.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"A patronus is the only shield that can protect a witch or wizard from a Dementor. It is conjured by thinking of a single happy memory and saying the enchantment, 'Expecto Patronum'. A beginner would conjure an indefinite patronus or a silvery vapor. A more experienced wizard may as well conjure a corporal patronus that can take a shape of an animal."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, we will be practicing it. Think of a single very happy memory. Then say, '_Expecto Patronum_'. Divide yourselves into four groups. Two groups each house. Girls and boys."

The students scattered and went to their rightful places.

"Okay, Ravenclaw girls first."

"_Expecto Patronum_," they chanted. Only a few were able to do it.

"Fine. We can do better. Next, Ravenclaw boys."

"_Expecto Patronum_," they chanted. The same amount of boys as were the girls was able to do it.

"Fine, it's fine. Anyway, it was the first try. You'll improve. Next, Gryffindor boys—Potter, Black! Stop lollygagging and cooperate!" shrieked Merrythought.

James and Sirius were taunting a Gryffindor boy. They stopped at once.

"_Expecto Patronum_," they chanted. A rather good number of boys were able to emit the silvery vapor upon their wands.

"Very good! Last but not the least, Gryffindor girls."

"_Expecto Patronum_," they chanted. Some emitted the silvery vapor.

Elena and Katie thought of their happy memory. They were at the burrow with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. The memory brought smiles to their faces as they cried, "_Expecto Patronum_."

A silver otter was conjured out of Elena's wand. A silver horse was emitted out of Katie's. Everyone was awestruck, including Professor Merrythought.

"How did you girls learn?"

"Our mum thought us," chorused the sisters.

"Well, excellent, REALLY EXCELLENT! Five points will be given to you. CLASS DISMISSED!"

The sisters exited the room. The Marauders followed…again.

"Why didn't you tell us you can conjure a corporal patronus?" said Sirius.

"I don't remember our conversation turning to that topic. Hmm—it slipped my mind," Katie joked.

"Ha ha. Let's go back to the common room," said Sirius.

"Sorry guys," said Elena, "Remus has to take me to the library. Right?"

"Um—yeah," said Remus.

"See you guys later," said Elena as she grabbed Remus' arm. Sirius was wagging his eyebrows behind the others' backs.

"So, lead the way," said Elena, pretending not to see that gesture.

"Oh—um. Yeah, come with me."

After some twists and turns, they arrived at the library.

"What book was that about again?" asked Remus.

"Time-travelling."

Remus nodded as he searched the bookcases nearest to the door.

After two hours of searching, they couldn't find anything. And they only covered a corner of the Library. The two were tired. So, they sat down, books were scattered around them.

"God, this is harder than I thought," said Remus breathlessly.

"Yeah, and I thought Quidditch was hard."

Remus laughed and picked up a book. He leafed through the pages.

"So, do you miss your friends?"

"Of course. I missed my friends and family. Harry and Ron, I wonder what they're doing now."

"Harry and Ron?" asked Remus kindly.

"Yeah, they were my best friends for years. I met—never mind."

_Who were Harry and Ron?_ He wondered; he tensed.

Elena snorted. "I could imagine them snogging their girlfriends. The dumping bimbos. But, they deserve a shot of that. Katie and I are still finding our 'Prince Charmings'.

Remus was relieved, but he did not show it. Then, Elena picked up a book that made Remus stiffen.

**Running with the Werewolves**

Elena casually looked at the book. "Did you know Harry's godfather's friend was a werewolf?"

"Really?" asked Remus. "How did you and Harry react?"

"Oh, we were surprised. _Obviously_. But we didn't shun him," she reassured. "We were great friends."

Remus didn't reply. He looked thoughtful.

"I kind of pitied him. He told us his story. He was bitten at a very young age. He said those transformations were"—Elena shuddered—"painful."

"They are," muttered Remus.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing."

"I wish there was a cure. Or even something that could help him."

"There's neither cure nor an antidote. He can only endure it," said Remus harshly.

Elena cowered away from him. Remus noticed that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's head back to the common room," said Elena.

The two entered the common room and went to their beds. There, Sirius and James were waiting for Remus.

"So, how did you're 'studying' go?" said Sirius.

"Nothing happened, mate. You're being idiotic. I only met the poor girl."

"She's not poor. You're so mean, Moony!" exclaimed James.

"Pfft," scoffed Remus as he changed into his pajamas.

"Seriously, **(A/N: Sorry, had to be done)**" said Sirius, "what happened?"

"Elena's cousin was bugging her about—a topic. She doesn't know about it so she's searching for it. So that her cousin would leave her alone. That's all," said Remus.

"Specifics," ordered Sirius.

"Fine, we chatted a little," said Remus.

"What did ya talk about?"

"About her friends. Harry and Ron. And, Harry's godfather's friend was a werewolf," whispered Remus. The two straightened up.

"How did they treat him?" asked James.

"Normal. 'Just like a friend' she said."

"Well, it's perfect! You can ask her out now!" said James.

"What?—Why?"

"She can understand what you're going through. She might be the only girl who can, except Lily—"

"And Katie," said Sirius.

"No, it's still too dangerous. We can stay friends—"

"Come on, mate. You're not going to hurt her. It's just—you need to loosen up a little. She can understand."

"No, anyway, I just met her. I barely know anything about her—"

"She loves books and apparently werewolves—come on, Moony!"

"You know what, fine! I'll give her a chance. Just, let me know her first."

James and Sirius looked triumphant. Remus grumbled before putting his head on his pillow, wondering what it would be like if Elena had a relationship with a monster…

**NEED HELP! NEED HELP!**

**Poll: Do you think Severus should be friends with Elena and Katie? Or should he be neutral about them? THANKS!**


	5. Tormenting the Prince

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 5: Tormenting the Prince**

The Marauders, along with Lily, Elena and Katie were sitting under a tree. The girls were ignoring the boys for they were studying. James was playing with the snitch that he had stolen. Peter watched in awe as always. But Sirius wasn't minding his adoring fans.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" asked James. "You usually flirt with the girls across the lake. See? Rebecca Nayena is starting to cry."

"I'm—not in the mood," murmured Sirius. He was looking at Lily, Elena and Katie.

Remus gasped mockingly. "The great Sirius, school crush for a whooping seven years, isn't interested in the _ladies_? Who are you?...cuz you're my new best friend!" he joked.

"Shut up," mumbled Sirius, still looking at the girls.

"You're interested in Katie, aren't you?" asked Remus. Sirius flushed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, first: You're looking at the girls. Lily and Elena are taken, so the only available girl is Katie."

"Who took Elena?" asked Peter, interested.

"Moony," chorused Sirius and James. They grinned.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not in a relationship with Elena."

"Well, neither is James. But we all know he'll end up with Lily."

"Well, James has known Lily for seven years! I've known Elena for two weeks!"

"Exactly! And look at what you've found out. She loves books _and _werewolves—"

"She doesn't love werewolves. Her friend was one. Stop rephrasing what I've said," exclaimed Remus.

"Fine…when's the full moon?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"A week from now," whispered Remus. "Guys, i think it's best if you don't accompany me—"

"WHY?" asked the rest of the Marauders.

"I don't want the girls to get suspicious. You can—back me up. Explain to them. Keep their minds of my disappearance during that time."

The boys looked solemn, but they nodded.

"You always ruin our fun, Moony," Sirius pouted, crossing his arms.

"It's not fun for me," mumbled Remus.

The group was silent. Then, Sirius got up excitingly. He nudged James and motioned towards the castle. There, a boy with greasy black hair, pale face and a hooked nose entered the sunlit grounds. Remus grumbled as he immediately got a book and started reading. Peter stood up and excitedly looked at them. James and Sirius walked towards the Severus. He saw this and immediately turned around, but—

"Snivellus!" called James. "Don't you miss us?"

Severus still had his back turned, but he stopped in his tracks. People were piling up to watch. They were eager to see what the Hogwarts pranksters are going to do when—

"Expilliarmus!"

Severus' wand flew out of his hand. A few heads turned to see what was going on. They gathered around the scene. Lily sensed danger. She walked towards the commotion.

"Leave him alone, POTTER!"

"Ah—Evans. You always say that. Change it up a little, won't you?" James joked.

"Well then," said Elena. She entered the scene, Katie trailing behind her. "Can you please tell me why you're messing around with Severus?"

"It's none of your business, Elena," said Sirius with a smile. He raised his wand. Elena raised hers and pointed it right at Sirius' face. He pushed it away, his eyes on Snivellus. Elena fumed. Suddenly—ropes flew out of Elena's wand and rapped around Sirius' mouth wrists and ankles. Everyone looked astonished for the new girl has just done non-verbal magic. She has also defeated one of the greatest pranksters of the school.

"What did you do that for?" James asked Elena.

"I won't just stand back and watch you mess around with a student! And you haven't told me the reason you're doing this anyways."

James could've answered with the joke, 'because he exists', but Elena looked murderous. He kept silent, no one spoke. The only noise was coming from Sirius' struggling.

"See? So, if I ever see you tormenting _any_ student from _any_ house. I'll double the hex that you did to them, got it?" said Elena. Then, she turned to the audience. "What are you doing here? Leave! All of you. Mind your own businesses."

The students immediately scattered without a second glance at the Gryffindor, as well as Snape. He picked up his wand and left without another word. But Elena saw his eyes meet with hers, they almost looked grateful as well as curious. Elena's eyebrows were smashed together, but her anger faltered. Katie saw this opportunity to remove the ropes from Sirius. She got out her wand and said, "_Relashio_."

The ropes were immediately cut off. Sirius sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Thanks," he mumbled. Katie smiled.

"Elena—" James started.

"Save your breath. I won't lose my temper again, if you promise you won't do that again."

"I won't," sighed James.

The five walked across the grounds and sat beside Remus and Peter. Remus was reading his book, although it was obvious he wasn't paying attention to what the contents of the book. He immediately looked up when the others sat down beside him. "What happened?"

"Elena protected Sni—I mean Snape," said James, his mouth screwing into a grimace.

"Well, finally someone stood up for him other than Lily."

"Yeah. Lily looked dumbfounded when Elena lectured James," Sirius sniggered.

"I was surprised is all. Anyways, first, you two can conjure a corporal patronus. Second, Elena can do non-verbal magic? We practiced that last year and we barely could do simple spells! Are you sure mom taught you all that?"

"Our cousin helped," said Katie. "He used to go here, and then he moved to Dumstrang. He taught us a lot of things."

"That's nice. Can you do non-verbal magic?" asked Sirius.

"It's not that good. Not as good as Elena's. Elena can do wand-less magic as well."

Everyone gaped at Elena. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I practiced a lot while Katie was playing with her broomsticks."

"Hey!"

"You know, you might be twins, but you guys are so different from each other," said Remus.

"Yeah. Our mum wondered that as well," the sisters laughed.

"So…Katie—Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow. Going to try-out?" asked Sirius.

"Duh. I wonder what can penetrate that thick head of yours," said Katie.

"Pretty girls can," muttered James under his breath. No one heard him except Remus, and surprisingly, Elena.

_This is bad_, she thought. _We're not attaching to _them._ They're attaching to _us. _We have to stop this! And, hey! I have cool werewolf powers…sweet. _

"You better be good," interrupted James. "Our seeker sucks!"

"I know. But I'll do my best, don't worry," said Katie.

Sirius sat beside Katie. Then, they started to talk about Quidditch. Elena saw how Sirius smirked at her or tried to put his arm around her. But Katie ignored this: from what Elena saw. She just hopes that Katie isn't falling for his corny lines and physical contacts.

"So, when's your next visit to the library?" asked Remus.

"Hmm—Maybe tomorrow in the afternoon, after lunch. Then, we could go and watch the Quidditch try-outs. Wait—want to come with me?"

"Sure! Anyway, the library is too big. You need someone's help. Of course, if you'd rather have Lily go with you—"

"No. Lily's going to spend time with Alice. Alice Prewett. She's in Hufflepuff and a year below us right? Well, she desperately wanted to ask out Frank Longbottom. Lily attended to her need. She couldn't resist playing matchmaker," Elena laughed and so did Remus.

"Lily is good with hooking up people," said Remus. "If a person wanted to date someone, he calls for Lily. She's widely known to be, not only the brainiac, but also the match-maker."

Elena asked a rather random question. "Question: When did James fancy Lily?"

"Oh, since the day they met. At first, it started with a crush. Until third year, when Lily started looking more of a—lady."

"Yeah. Harry and Ron teased me all the time. When at first when they thought I was a boy. But it took them until fourth year to notice I was a girl—"

"Fourth year?"

"Fourteen. Not fourth year. Blimey, Remus, and I thought you had excellent hearing!" exclaimed Elena as a drop of sweat tickled down her throat.

Remus laughed a humorless laugh. He could have sworn that that was what he heard. Fourth year… fourth year…. Then a thought came across his mind: Was Elena lying to him?

No, said another voice.

How're you sure? I've never heard of transfer students.

Elena isn't a transfer student. She's been accepted to Hogwarts because of some circumstances in the family—

Think about it. How can home-schooled girls be more advanced than you?

Her mom taught her. As well as her cousin!

Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Sooner or later, you'll find out that she _does_ have a secret.

"We better go. Mrs. Ivory doesn't treat tardy students well," said Lily. Remus' attention snapped back to the real world. The group left while Elena and Remus were fixing their books.

"Oh yeah, thanks Elena. For protecting Severus," said Lily.

"No problem," she replied before Lily walked away. She felt good after she helped a lonely student, even if he grew up to be an _arse_hole!

"You better be proud. It was nice for you to stand up to Sirius and James," said Remus.

"Okay. So, why didn't you?"

Elena broke away from the group after that… It wasn't permanent, for your information! She went to Transfiguration class. Gryffindors were with the Slytherins.

As usual, McGonagall taught this subject. And she was as stern and strict as ever.

"Today, we will be starting conjuration. What is conjuration? Yes, Ms. Harrison?"

"Conjuration," she said, "is a branch of Transfiguration in which an object or an animal is transfigured from 'thin air'."

"Correct. Now, you will be learning how to conjure a jet of water. The incantation is _aguamenti_. Since this is a difficult lesson to do, you will be working in pairs. Let's see…" McGonagall started pairing up the students. Those Gryffindors who were paired up with the Slytherins weren't pleased. Elena was paired up with, you guessed it, Snape!

"The first pair who can do the spell correctly will receive ten points for their house. You may begin."

Students started chanting the spell, their arms rolling around like a windmill, others graceful like water, but none of them worked. Elena and Snape were silent as they looked at each other with neutral glances. Elena was the first one who spoke.

"We—should start practicing, Severus," she said awkwardly.

Snape had a poker face on, but started chanting the spell. He got it on his first try. McGonagall stopped to look at the pair, her eyes wandered on Elena, waiting for her to try it out. Elena cleared her throat (for effect) and said, "_Aguamenti!_"

Water sprouted out of her wand like a hose. The nearby students were soaking wet before she could stop the water to flow. McGonagall had a stern face on. Elena half-expected scolding, but McGonagall gave her the rare smile.

"Ten points for Gryffindor and Slytherin. See? It isn't hard, class. Homework, before you get dismissed. I want you to master the _Avis_ spell. By the time you enter this classroom, I expect all of you to be surrounded by birds! Class dismissed."

Elena exited the room in silence, alone, but not for long. She expected (I have to stop guessing, she thought) the Marauders to come and bug her again, but it was Snape.

"What do you want?" whispered Elena.

"Why did you do it?" he asked forcefully.

"Do what?"

"Stop playing stupid. Why did you defend me?"

"So you regret what I did?" asked Elena.

"No, but—"

"Then why question?"

"I want to know your intentions!"

"My intentions? Fine, I've had enough of people bullying other people. I have been the bully and the receiving end. And let me tell you this, I know it isn't pretty."

Severus was still not convinced. It was clear on his face. Elena groaned. "Fine! What do you want me to say?"

"I want to talk about this more. Can you meet me somewhere after the Halloween ball?"

"Halloween ball?" asked Elena, confused.

"Yes. We hold a Halloween masquerade ball every year here. After the event, I want us to discuss the matter more. I know your intentions are different."

"Then you're wasting your fucking time!" Severus flinched. "I'm telling the truth."

"Then I want further explanations. Meet me in the seventh floor after the ball," replied Snape before walking away without neither another word nor glance.

**F.Y.I., there's no Hermione/Snape here.**

**And to those who voted that Severus should be friends, their friendship will launch (LOL Mushy) during the ball.**

**Da da da da daaaaaa…. Review!**


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 6: Quidditch Try-outs**

Remus was feeling anxious, at the same time, tired. Full moon was in two weeks' time. He already made up a story that he had to visit his mother (as he always said to his friends before) and that he won't be back until three days. The girls bought the story. Although, Elena and Katie knew about that already. They had a good laugh about Remus' explanations.

"He never changes! His excuses were the same as Sirius told us," exclaimed Katie. She and her sister were in their beds. It was eleven thirty already, but Lily was still sleeping.

"Yeah, I wonder why it took James, Sirius and Peter one year to figure out," muttered Elena.

"Well, maybe all of them are dunderheads—"

"KATIE!" hissed Elena. "Don't talk about them like that. They were in their first years! Although, they were in close terms with him."

"Don't worry, I always knew those three were corrupted. They were lucky Remus was their friend during the pranks, otherwise, they could've been suspended or something because of that."

"No one gets suspended from Hogwarts because of excessive pranks. The worst punishment is detention."

"Yeah. Imagine Umbridge's detentions. I could've kicked her sorry arse because of what she did to us. Another reason of kicking her arse is because of her stupid reasons."

"Don't worry, Katie. Teachers aren't that mean in this time period," whispered Elena.

"Yeah. Wish we can stay here—"

"_Don't say that!_ We must go back! We can't live here. We'll totally change the timeline—"

"Okay, okay. No need to lecture. We don't need the mood to be all sad and dramatic. Anyways, I'm excited about Quidditch Try-outs today! Think I'll get in?"

"'Course you are. If a guy steps in front of you, I'll confund them—"

"Like you did to Cormac?" said Katie, her eyebrow shot up.

"Shut up," muttered Elena. "Admit it, he's a git and he didn't deserve to be a keeper."

"Yeah. I was impressed, too. You did wandless magic and it seemed pretty effective."

"Thanks," said Elena as their conversation ended for Lily stirred and awoke.

"You guys are up early," she muttered.

"Hardly. We missed breakfast! Anyways," said Katie. "I'm worked up for Quidditch!"

Lily rolled her eyes and changed her clothes. Elena followed her, then Katie.

"I'll see you guys later," said Lily. "I have to attend to a soul in need."

"A soul—you mean Alice's heart?"

"Yup. She can't seem to find Frank's heart. Well, I did hear him say she's—cute."

"We wish you luck on your mission!" exclaimed Katie.

Lily giggled and blew a kiss before leaving the common room.

"We've got to go too, Katie," said Elena before getting up.

"What? Why?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

Katie's stomach grumbled. She nodded.

"Well, let's get our lunch in the Great Hall. We could've eaten breakfast if we didn't stay up last night…"

"Yeah—Professor Neal really stacks up our homework."

"Be thankful we finished it on time."

"Yeah," said Katie as they exited the common room. They walked towards the great hall where the students were talking non-stop. The sisters spotted the Marauders who were in a very close conversation. Their heads immediately snapped up when they spotted the girls approaching. Their plates were already clean. It seemed that they have eaten early.

The girls sat down. Sirius was the first one who spoke.

"Still trying out for Quidditch, Katie?"

"Duh, I'd love to show the boys that girls can kick your arses," said Katie before eating a big chunk out of a chicken leg.

James and Sirius retorted and an all-out war began. The boys argued with Katie while Peter listened attentively. It left Remus and Elena in awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, after I finish lunch, you're going with me to the library, right?"

"Yeah."

Elena immediately ate her food and drank her pumpkin juice before leaving with Remus. The three boys and her sister were still in deep argument.

"Leave them alone," muttered Elena. "Let's just go to the library."

When they arrived, they immediately went to the part of the library where they stopped searching. They flipped through every book but still nothing came up. Both students were more tired than usual for the full moon was approaching. Remus noticed the bags under Elena's eyes and pale twinge to her rosy skin. Her hair had a certain droop to them and she was beginning to get thinner. This was raising Remus' suspicions.

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Elena raised her head. Her eyes seemed empty. Her usually lively eyes became…zombie-looking.

"Are you sick? 'Cause you look tired."

"I could ask and say the same to you and let me tell you this: It'll make sense."

Remus noticed that Elena was dodging his question. Elena fumbled around with the book in her hands; she had become sweaty. She needed a better excuse, she realized. Remus is too smart to pass on an excuse like that. Think, Elena, think!

"You're not answering my question," said Remus.

"Umm—I don't want to talk about it," whispered Elena. She urged herself to tear. She only managed her eyes to water. She bowed her head and purposely hit the edge of the book with her eye. It was painful. The tears spilled over her cheeks. Remus didn't notice this.

"What happened?"

Elena turned towards him. Remus looked surprised as well as guilty.

"Muh-my friend duh-died," whispered Elena, uttering a fake whimper. Remus put a comforting arm around her.

"Who?"

Elena thought of who could she fake a death. "Ron," she whispered. She could tell the boys this one day. Elena kills Ronnie…hahaha!

"I'm sorry, Elena. Let's get out of here, maybe we could get you something—"

"No," said Elena. She wiped out her tears and straightened up. "We have to keep searching."

"But, this is just something your cousin won't stop bugging you about. You need to talk about your friend's death—"

"No," finalized Elena. "The more we talk about it, the more painful it is."

Remus nodded as they continued searching. For a whole hour, they discovered nothing.

"Well, we managed to cover a quarter of the Library," said Remus.

"We'll search again on October."

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. The same time as you."

"Why?" Again, Remus was beginning to gain suspicion.

"Katie and I were told to get our stuff from our house. Our mom sent us an owl. She said it's safe to go to our house and see if our stuff is still there. Like, my old books—"

"There are plenty of books here, Elena."

"No, like my journals—"

"You keep journals?"

"Er—yeah. So, we'll be back on October. Probably a little while after you."

Remus nodded though not thoroughly convinced. They headed to the field where the Quidditch try-outs were held. Remus and Elena sat down. She could see her sister, along with some boys that wants to try out, and a surprisingly large amount of girls. _Maybe girls are sporty_, she thought. But her thoughts were proved wrong as most of the girls were just the Marauder's fans. She could see James clearly now. He was wearing his Quidditch robes and carrying a rather old broomstick. Sirius was flanking him. He was carrying a bat. He must be a beater.

After the fan girls left, the only people left were the boys, a brunette girl and Katie.

"Okay," shouted James. "Seeker try-outs! First will be the eliminations. Each of you will have to catch these golf balls—" he held out some white balls "—whoever can catch all (or most of them) will move on to the next round."

Most of the boys only caught twelve out of twenty balls. Until one Gryffindor named Mark Dennis managed to catch all twenty. The brunette seemed to have caught all as well. Then, it was Katie's turn. Elena had her fingers crossed.

"YES!" shrieked Katie as she caught the last ball. Elena exhaled. Katie was moving to the next test.

"Okay—so we have, Mark, Rubella, and Katie. The final test will be to catch this snitch. The person who manages to catch the snitch, gets in the team." And with that, James released the snitch. It flew out of sight the moment it left James's hand. Then, the three were off.

Mark was circling the lower grounds while Rubella and Katie were checking the top. Despite that they were forty feet from the ground; Elena could hear them with her werewolf senses.

"_Hey, Harrison," said Rubella, "you're pretty good at this."_

"_Thanks!" replied Katie enthusiastically. _

"_Too bad, you're not seeker material."_

_Katie made a gagging noise too quiet for Rubella to hear then said, "Why?"_

"_You're not that fast. If you step aside and save yourself from embarrassment, I'll dedicate our first win to you," said Rubella smugly._

Elena growled but disguised it as a groan for Remus was in hearing range. Remus still noticed this as he listened to the conversation from above.

"_You crazy son of a bitch," muttered Katie under her breath. Katie looked down without tilting her head. She saw something shiny there, probably fifteen feet below. She dove, not too far from the snitch. Rubella followed. Katie was nearly a foot from the ground when she swerved, making Rubella crash. Mark was neck in neck with Katie as he spotted the snitch as well. Katie flew towards the snitch, arm outstretched when—_

BAM!

_The two Gryffindors had hit each other and fell from the ground. Something round was in Katie's hand—the snitch._

"And Katie gets the snitch! She's our new seeker," declared James. He helped the two up. Rubella was leaving the field, muttering curse words under her breath.

Elena clapped as she ran towards the field and hugged her sister. She was sweaty and breathless.

"Congrats, sis," said Elena.

"Thanks," she replied.

The Marauders arrived, along with Lily.

"That was great, Katie," said Sirius as she hugged him. She hugged him back for a while, and then they broke apart.

"Yeah, glad you won," muttered James. "Rubella's kinda a bitch."

"We know," said the sisters.

"How would you know?" asked Peter.

"We talked a little a while ago, during the try-outs."

"I—uh—came across her before," stuttered Elena. Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Well, let's have a victory party! To our new recruits! Katie Harrison and Jonathan Lynn. Party in the common room," said James. "I'll get the fire whisky."

"NO! I will _not_ drink," retorted Lily.

"Come on, Lils. It's just one time."

Lily looked at him with a hard face, and then sighed. "Fine," she grumbled.

James smiled. Instead of Lily putting a hard face, she blushed. James noticed that.

"Katie and I'll get the food," sad Sirius, winking at her direction. "I want to show her how to get in the kitchens." She giggled.

"Remus, Peter, Elena and I will go back to the common room," said Lily as night settled over them.

When they arrived, most of the Gryffindors will already asleep. They crept towards the fireplace. Lily lit it up and the four settled themselves.

After a while, James entered, carrying bottles of fire whisky. Katie and Sirius followed, caring some snacks and candy.

"We better be quiet," scolded Lily. "We don't want to wake up the students."

"Relax Lily," said Sirius, "and let the party begin!"

**DEAR PEOPLE,**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**And I may sound too persistent, but please! REVIEW MORE~**

**/3**


	7. The Party

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL-** LOL. I like your reviews! Thanks for the short (yet positive and motivating) reviews!

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx-** I know right? I've seen a LOT of Severus/Hermione stories and I was like 'WTF?' And there are a LOT of chemistry here… *winks*

**Nala Moon**- I thought people can already post anonymous reviews! Oh, and your spelling's alright. :)

**ariah23-** thanks for the motivation! I feel so loved here. *wipes away tear* :))

**Chapter 7: The Party**

The Marauders, along with Lily and the Harrison sisters were having a victory party due to the Quidditch try-outs. Katie has become their new seeker. James and Lily were sharing the couch. Katie was sitting on the armchair while Sirius was sitting cross-legged at her feet. Remus and Elena were sitting on the armchair while Peter was sitting on the rug.

"So, it seems that Lily, Sirius, Peter and I are the ones left here next week. You guys are so mean," pouted James.

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" chorused the Harrison sisters. The others gaped at them.

"That's creepy," muttered Peter.

"Are you sure one of you isn't a practiced legilimens?" joked Sirius.

"Yeah, it seems that you have a surprise in every turn," said Remus. "Are you sure none of you are mind readers?"

"Nope," the girls said in unison. The others laughed. Suddenly, Lily said, "Maybe Elena should get some rest and not join us for the night. I think Remus finally got to her. You look so sick!"

The Marauders' eyes narrowed. "I'm fine!" exclaimed Elena.

"Yeah," mumbled Katie. "We're depressed is all."

"Why—" started Sirius, but was silenced by a look given by Remus.

"Let's just celebrate, okay?" said James. "This is a party after all! No more drama, I hate those."

"You hate being sensitive?" asked Katie.

"NO! It's just that I hate these awkward moments."

"Okay!" exclaimed Sirius. "Let's start with a game called, 'Truth or Dare'. I've heard of it: a muggle game. You choose if you want to blurt out a secret or do something stupid."

"Awesome instructions!" said Katie sarcastically.

"And that's a pretty lame game," said James.

"It's not lame. It's an opportunity to find out people's secrets—" Sirius looked at the sisters "—and make them do something stupid. Oh, I dunno, worthy of black mail—ow!"

Katie has punched Sirius playfully on the stomach.

"Okay…gather round, children," said Sirius. Katie smacked him as she said, "We're not your followers."

"Who goes first?" asked Elena.

"Here," said Sirius as she gulped down the last remains of his firewhisky. Then, he handed Elena the bottle. "We spin it," he continued, "and whoever is pointed, will have to go first."

They span the bottle. It landed on Peter.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Sirius.

"Truth," whispered Peter.

"Let's see—"

"Who's your crush in the whole school?" asked Katie.

"Um—Rubella," mumbled Peter as he blushed.

"WHAT? That girl's a total _arsehole!_" the others exclaimed. "Why would you have a crush on her? She practically treats you like your dung or something."

"She's cute! Anyways, you asked me who my crush was!"

"Fair enough," said Sirius as he spun the bottle one more time. It landed on Katie; Sirius grinned, "Truth or Dare?"

Katie had a raging battle in her head. She didn't want to do something stupid—stupid enough to be 'black mail worthy'. But if she chose truth, they could ask anything. She decided not to put herself first.

"Dare."

"Hmm, what should we let you do?"

"Kiss Sirius, with tongue, for ten seconds!" said James.

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone except James.

"You heard me," said James as he threw Sirius a look. "No backing out! When was says the dare, the others should be fair…and do it!"

There was a silence as Katie began to move closer to Sirius, both were scarlet. Elena was watching closely, seeing if her sister can do it. Then, she noticed Katie's look. _She does like him!_ She realized. _This is not good_.

"Kiss already!" said James. "The more you wait, the more awkward it gets."

Finally, without hesitation, the two kissed. Elena might not have seen but she's sure their tongues were dancing with each other. She counted ten seconds in her head: _ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!_

"Time's up!" shrieked Elena. "Break up, guys."

Katie and Sirius broke the kiss, they're faces were scarlet.

"Overprotective much, Elena?" said Sirius as his blush began to fade.

"Yes," said Elena. "Got a problem with that?"

Sirius shrugged. He didn't want to see Elena angry after what happened in the 'Snivellus Incident'.

"Okay," said Katie, as she spun the bottle one more time. It landed on James. He grinned.

"Dare," he said immediately.

"Kiss—" started Sirius, but Lily interrupted him.

"Kiss me."

Lily's hand slapped her mouth. The others stared at her in shock. _What in merlin's beard did I just say?_ She thought. _Well, as James said, no backing out_. Her hand fell down.

"What?" said James and Sirius.

"Kiss," said Lily slowly, "me."

"James!" cried Katie, "Did you confund her?"

"No! I didn't!"

"Did you put anything in her drink?"

"No, Katie. Give me the benefit of the doubt."

"He didn't confund me, Katie," said Lily as she began to turn magenta. "This is my own decision."

Their eyes widened and looked at Lily as if she was crazy. She sighed, "Or you'd rather let me change it—"

"NO!" shouted everyone in the room.

"Go on," said Katie, a grin crawling up her face. James went over to Lily, his stomach twisting into a knot. When he was near enough, he was surprised that Lily met his, not the other way around. Everyone gasped. Then, to James's dislike, she broke the kiss. They were unaware that their arms entwined with each other. Then, they left a space good for two persons between each other.

"Congrats, mate," whispered Sirius as he patted his friend in the back. Then, Sirius spun the bottle again. It landed on Elena. She stiffened. "Truth," she said without bothering to think. She just didn't want to do dare after what happened to the people who chose it.

"Are you a werewolf?" asked Remus suddenly. Elena and Katie stiffened. Then, Elena laughed.

"No, I'm not. What would give you that idea?"

"Well, it seems that you're getting ill at this time: on the full moon."

"It's a coincidence, Remus," said Katie. "Haven't you experienced one before? It just so happens that Elena and I were called by our mum to get our stuff."

The Marauders looked unconvinced, but Lily looked confused.

"Fine," said Sirius. "Next—"

"No more next," said Lily. "It's nearly ten o 'clock!"

"You're not much of a rebel, are you Lily?" said Sirius.

"No, I'm not. Go to beds, and that's an order," insisted Lily.

Everyone grumbled as they went to their beds.

Lily, Elena and Katie went to their beds, but they did not sleep immediately. Katie spoke first:

"What happened, Lily? Suddenly, you had an interest with James. It's either he did something to you, or something happened with Alice."

"Something happened with Alice," mumbled Lily.

"What?" asked the girls. Then, Lily told them what happened before Quidditch practice.

_**(Lily's POV)**_

"_Hey Alice," I said as I looked at the figure of the girl. She had rather short and spiky jet black hair. She had a heart-shaped face with wide lips. Her blue eyes, that were usually full of life, were nervous. She was about an inch shorter than Lily._

"_I can't do it!" she said to me, her whole body shaking._

"_Yes you can. You just have to be more confident. Where's that enthusiastic girl I've known for six years?"_

"_Hidden away where you can't find her at the moment."_

"_Well, you can't get Frank if you'll cower away from him. Did you ever speak to him?" I asked._

"_Yeah, and he thinks that I really have a stutter!"_

"_You need help, that's why I'm here!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Let's go," I said as I grabbed her arm and led her towards the grounds._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To Frank. He's usually under the oak tree with Mark and Aloysius. But I heard that the two are going to the Quidditch try-outs early. Let's go," I said as we entered the grounds. Under the oak tree was a handsome man with blonde hair. It was rather long that it almost reached his shoulders. He had ravening brown eyes. He was reading a book…about Quidditch._

_I rolled my eyes. Typical boy. I urged Alice forward and said, "Be yourself and say you don't have that stutter. Be normal and act yourself, or pretend. Then, when you're in good terms with each other, ask him out."_

"_Just like that?"_

"_If he looks taken back, just say you're joking around, laugh, and then ask him if you can be friends. Then ask him out next time."_

"_Okay," whispered Alice crept towards Frank. She took a deep breath then a grin replaced her quivering mouth. "Hi Frank," I heard her say. I walked towards one of the benches and sat down. I got a book and pretended to read. Every now and again, I would lower my book and peek at the two. Each time I looked, they looked happier and more comfortable around each other. Finally, Alice said, "Bye" and went towards me, looking breathless._

"_You're the best friend ever, Lils!" she exclaimed as she hugged me tight._

"_No problem. So, did he say yes?"_

"_Yes! YES, YES, YES!"_

"_That's great," I said as I stood up. "I'm going to the field; I want to watch the Quidditch try-outs."_

"_I'll come with you. I'm going to the same direction."_

_We walked a few steps when Alice asked, "So, when are you going to find a boy, Lily?"_

_I blushed, "Still looking."_

"_Well, you don't have to look! The boy you're looking for is right in front of you!"_

"_What? You mean James?"_

"_Yup."_

_I snorted. "Yeah right, that boy is an insufferable—"_

"—_Toerag. Yeah, you've sad that a million times."_

"_Well, he is!"_

"_No, he's not. And I think you've realized that too. You called him 'James' instead of 'Potter'."_

_I scoffed. "So?"_

_Alice ignored this and continued. "And I heard that he's feeling desperate. He really likes you, and he's stopped bullying Snape—"_

"_He stopped bullying him because Elena said so—"_

"_That and because he doesn't want to see you hurt."_

_I fell silent._

"_He's beginning to feel distressed because the moment you graduate, he knows that you won't be able to communicate anymore—"_

"_He has an owl!"_

"_No. I mean to talk to you. Face to face. He really _loves_ you, Lils. Not a crush anymore. He likes everything about you. Your looks, your attitude. And he might not show it but he feels sorry for you because of your sister. He'll hex her if he got the chance, he said."_

"_And how did you get this information?" I asked as my eyebrows shot up._

"_I might've eavesdropped on them once, but because I wanted to see how he really feels about you!"_

_I fell silent once more as we reached the Quidditch field._

"_Think about it, Lils," said Alice. "You say that he's an insufferable toerag, but even you know that he just does everything for you." Then, she left._

**Thank you for the REVIEWS, yada yada yada… **

**QUESTION: Can you guys give me a review about what James' birthday day should be? It should have these things in them:**

**-Quidditch game with Sirius, Remus and Katie. (Teams: James and Remus, Sirius and Katie)**

**-A date with Lily /3**

**-A party with Marauders, Lily, Elena and Katie.**

**(And please tell me the gifts of each one. Except Elena, I have one for her already.)**


	8. Ferret Sr

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 8: Ferret Sr.**

Remus and Elena were looking and feeling tired and sick. Remus still suspects Elena of being a werewolf, but he can't be sure. Tomorrow, he hopes his questions will be answered. The full moon was tomorrow, and Elena was feeling extra nervous.

"What will I do?" she asked her sister.

"I heard that the shrieking shack has a floor below where you've been before," replied Katie.

"And?"

"You stay in the farthest room, the darkest room. A room where he won't sense you. I've researched—"

"You've searched? Where was I?"

"Somewhere. Anyway, I heard that werewolves can sense one of their kinds. Even in their human forms."

"So, Remus can sense I'm like him? Right now?"

"Probably, that's why he asked you the question in the party before. And, the Marauders should be suspecting you are what you are because of the symptoms. So, just be careful—"

"Wait, if he can sense me, won't he know me during the full moon?"

"Remus won't remember anything from the full moon, no one does. Just pray that you wake up first."

"Wake up first?"

"Well, I searched again—"

"Where was I when you were doing this?"

"Who cares? Anyway, when you transform, it's not about witchcraft. You don't transform like that. You transform physically. You're bone's will grow rapidly; your muscles will stretch as well as your skin. That's why it's painful."

Elena started to shake. Katie put a comforting arm around her.

"It'll be fine," cooed Katie.

"Easy for you to say!" shrieked Elena, her temper rising. She threw Katie's arm off and stood up. "You're not the one who'll experience of that!" Then, she stalked out of the room.

The rest of the day was awkward for the sisters. Elena was already feeling normal and apologized to her sister. As usual, they hung out with Lily, and the Marauders hung out with them. After the party, Sirius and Katie had been really _comfortable_ with each other. Every time Sirius flirted with her, she didn't contradict. Instead, she acted casually. To Elena's pleasure, they didn't seem to be together.

James and Lily, on the other hand, are officially dating: thanks to Alice. James seemed to have deflated his head a little, but it didn't stop him from his pranks. When Lily (and Elena) was not around, James would give Severus a hex or two. Katie wasn't comfortable with this, but she didn't stop him. _It's harmless_, she tells herself.

At lunch, the six students were in their usual spot beside the lake. Lily, Elena and Remus were reading while the others were talking. James, Sirius and Katie were chatting away about their first game of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It will be a bloody battle, as always.

"Have you been practicing, Katie?" asked Sirius.

"Yup," she replied enthusiastically. "Just last week, I was in the field. I was practicing alone 'cause Elena was in the Library with Remus." She threw the couple a look. They both blushed.

"Don't give me that look, sis. We're just searching about what Benny wanted me to search about."

"Ah—yes," said Katie, playing alone. "Benny. He's one persistent boy. He'll bug us about anything. Mostly Elena 'cause she knows more."

"He bugs you about Quidditch."

"Whatever. Anyways, who's the Slytherin captain?"

"Elias Goodman. His last name might be Goodman, but he teaches his team some nasty tricks," said James. "He tells his beaters to aim at the Gryffindors' heads. And, he teaches the Chasers tactics so our Chasers would be thrown of course."

"Who's the seeker?"

"William Thomasine. He's an expert at what he does. But, promise me, he'll go easy on you."

"Why?"

"Well, he treats girls as scum, if they're not pretty or they're not Slytherin."

"Nice. Well, I've got my strategy."

"What?" asked James.

"I'll play clueless girl until I find the perfect position to grab the snitch, then, I grab it."

"Great plan," said Sirius sarcastically. But James wasn't listening. He was looking at the girls. Beside them, was the growing figure of a pointy-faced boy with long features and white-blonde hair.

"Why isn't it Ferret Senior himself," muttered Katie then she fell silent. She forgot that Remus' hearing is at its strongest near the full moon. He indeed heard it, but let it pass. _Who's Ferret Senior? Is it Malfoy? It can't be. He has no relation to any ferret,_ he thought.

"Hey, Potter," said Lucius, "Black—" Bellatrix made a sour face "—Lupin, Pettigrew. It seems that you not only have a _mudblood_ on your tail—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said James. He put his hand inside his robes, grabbing his wand, ready for a fight.

"Why don't you introduce us to your two new puppies?"

"Go away, Malfoy," said James, ignoring his question, "and I won't hex you." Sirius has flanked James. Remus closed his book and was ready to grab his wand as well. He didn't want to fight, but he didn't want his friends to get hurt. Malfoy's gang was pretty big. Peter also held his wand, but he looked like he was prepared to run. Lily was standing up, her wand in her hand. The Harrison sisters were sitting calmly, but the two were ready to hex the arses of Malfoy's group the moment they stepped out of line.

"Not much of a threat," Lucius sneered. "We outnumber you, did you know?"

Lucius was also flanked by a few people. Bellatrix Black for one. She was in her Slythherin robes. Her black messy hair covered most of her face. Her eyes were eyeing her surroundings with excitement. She licked her lips as she drew out her wand. Narcissa Black, Bellatrix' sister, was also there, wearing a poker face. Her wand was already in her hand. Her white-blonde hair was tied at the nape of her neck, so people can see her perfect features on her face. Regulus Black was at the back. His features were similar with Sirius' but he was not as handsome. Antonio Dolohov was there, his face showed anticipation. There were two more Slytherins, that the Harrisons sisters didn't know who flanked Malfoy.

"Actually," said Katie, "we're equal."

The sisters finally stood up.

"And who may you be?" asked Malfoy.

"I'm Katie Harrison and this is my sister Elena."

"What's your blood status?"

"Muggle born," said Elena. "As if it matters."

Bellatrix sneered. "Blood matters most, you idiot girl."

"And why?" asked Elena calmly.

"Blood shows the wealth of a family—"

"You're pureblood," said Katie, "and now, look at what you look like."

Bellatrix growled.

"Enough, Bellatrix," ordered Malfoy. "We are here to pay back Potter for what he has done with us Slytherins."

"Which is…" said Katie.

"Messing around with _our_ dungeon."

"I knew there was a special place where you _freaks_ will be locked up," Sirius joked. "How did you like our gift?"

"It was pleasant and we plan to give you one ourselves. But we decided to—give you something different. Like, right now," said Lucius.

"Stop it, Lucius," said Lily. "I'll deal with James later. I will not permit this—"

"And you can stop me, mudblood?"

Lily looked taken back. She turned away and sat down under the tree. Her eyes filled with tears. Before James could fight back, Elena screamed to them (and also to Lily):

"_What's wrong with being a mudblood? I'm one! I'm one and proud of it! Just because all of you are insignificant gits who have no soul and no conscience, it doesn't mean that you're superior to all us. YES: You're all rich; and YES: You are all purebloods, but that doesn't matter. Superiority doesn't count on blood. Magic doesn't count on blood! If you think that Lily, Katie and I will even flinch because of that word, then you're gladly mistaken. Because we're not that weak!"_

When Elena finished, Katie leaned onto her and whispered in her ear, "You did just overreact, sis." But Elena didn't pay attention to this. Many people gathered around and heard Elena's speech. Then, they applauded. Lucius looked murderous, but Bellatrix laughed.

"Magic does count on blood. Look at You-Know-Who. Pureblood, and the most powerful wizard of our time—"

"What you don't know," said Elena before she can stop herself, "is that _Voldemort_ (everyone flinched) is a half-blood!"

Everyone gasped then broke into whispers. Katie was shocked too, for it was the first time she heard of this. She wanted to reprimand Elena that she was revealing the future, but her mouth was agape.

"You lie!" growled Bellatrix.

"I speak of the truth! Voldemort had a muggle father and a witch mother. Most people think that he's pureblood because of the belief that powerful wizards come from blood—"

"Which they do!"

"They don't. Wizardry comes down to skill and values! Voldemort might not have the second one, but he has a lot of skill. But, I know one day, he'll destroy himself."

"And why is that?"

"Voldemort has no conscience and no values whatsoever. I know that one day, a wizard that possesses both skill and value can cause the Dark Lord's fall!"

"Guesswork does not permit in real life, mudblood." Bellatrix sneered.

"It is not guesswork," said Katie before Elena could reply, "It's a feeling. And I agree with my sister. One day, Voldemort will meet his downfall."

Suddenly, Bellatrix shrieked a spell that sent Katie flying.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" cried Elena. Bellatrix became stiff as a board and fell down motionless on the floor. Then, an all-out brawl came. Slytherins vs. Gryffindor. Until—

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The battle ceased at once. Two Slytherins unconscious, one Black paralyzed, another Black bleeding, and one Gryffindor hurt.

"No magic between classes. And, goodness me, Ms. Evans! Why are you part of this fight?"

"Sorry, professor," said Katie. "The Slytherins were too much, and I was badly hurt. Lily just did some protective charms—"

"Be quiet, Ms. Katie. All of you bring your injured to the Hospital Wing. The unhurt Slytherins will go to Professor Slughorn immediately. And you—" McGonagall pointed at all the Gryffindors "—I will talk to you all at the Hospital Wing."

When they arrived, the two Slytherins were lied down on the bed. Bellatrix was unparalyzed and went to her head of house. Regulus' injuries were not bad, so he was able to go to Slughorn as well.

Katie had a broken leg. She had to stay in the hospital wing for the night. McGonagall talked to them there for Katie was also in trouble.

"Explain," said McGongall.

"Professor," said Lily, "James pulled a prank at them. He did something to the dungeons. So, they wanted to pay him back. Lucius provoked me. He called me a mudblood—"

"Do not be bothered by that, Ms. Evans. I'll ban the word—"

"It's alright, professor," said Lily as she threw Elena a smile. "Anyway, Elena had a fit with Bellatrix, about You-Know-Who—"

"What about him?"

"Just that he wasn't a pureblood—"

"How did you know that?" McGonagall asked Elena.

"Er—research," said Elena, then she whispered, "Lily, continue."

"Bellatrix got too pissed, so she shot a spell at Katie. The rest fired too. We only did shields, professor, but their spells are too powerful. We needed to fight them back."

"And it did not recall to you that you should have called me."

"It's not her fault, professor," said James, "We were surrounded."

McGonagall assessed for a while. Then, she sighed.

"Fine, no one will receive detention. But one point will be taken from each of you. You should not have provoked any student," said McGonagall before leaving the room.

"We didn't provoke them," muttered Sirius. "It was the other way around."

"Don't complain anymore, Sirius," said Katie, "or we'll get into more trouble."

"Go back to class," said Madam Pomfrey.

"The students (minus Katie) attended their classes until the end of the day.

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow, to go back to your house," Remus told Elena.

"Yup. Katie will get better soon. Madam Pomfrey can mend anything."

"Yeah."

"You're leaving tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'm not in a rush to see my mother. She does this all the time."

"I hope you didn't inherit that."

"Don't worry," Remus grinned, "I have good hand-eye coordination."

"Good. Um—I have to visit Katie in the Hospital wing. We have to discuss our traveling plans for tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Elena."

"Bye, Remus."

Elena headed to the Hosptal wing. When she entered, she saw a figure beside Katie's bed. It was Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius," said Elena, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Just…chatting—with Katie here."

"Right. Well, I need to speak privately to Katie right now. So, if you don't mind…"

"No. It's fine. I was leaving," said Sirius as he got up and left without another word.

Elena strode over Katie and sat down. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," said Katie as she blushed.

"Fine. But don't you go have an intimate relationship with him—"

"Hypocrite," muttered Katie.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Remus are having an 'intimate relationship'—"

"No we're not!"

"Haven't you noticed that you spend almost every time with him? He might notice something fishy about you, but he likes you, Elena—"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does. You know this, you like him too. But you keep telling yourself that it can never happen!"

"And it can't!"

"Face it, Elena. We can never go back—"

"I haven't finished researching yet. We've still got a chance."

"Yeah, right. Anyways, I have to tell you something—"

"What?"

"You have to be careful on what you're telling people. They'll think you'll know too much!"

"So? They aren't Death Eaters yet—"

"What you don't know, Elena, is Bellatrix never takes of her robe and she never pulls up her left sleeve."

"She's become a Death Eater already?"

"YES! I think Regulus too—"

"Sirius' brother? A Death Eater?"

"Yeah. Didn't Sirius tell us that his brother joined Voldemort at seventeen or something? So, you have to be careful. We have to be careful. Voldemort can use us of information. Bellatrix and Regulus can tell him that you know too much. Be careful."

"Okay. I'm sorry, by the way. I just overreacted by the 'mudblood' thing. It's been a while since I've heard of it. And, I don't want Lily to feel hurt because of that."

"It's okay. You've helped her through that," Katie smiled. Elena returned it and stood up. She headed towards the door and took her last glance towards her sister.

**Thank you for all who gave me some ideas on how James's party should be, but there are a lot of gaps in it. I'll wait another chapter (since it's the FULL MOON CHAPTER)!**

**Yaaaaaaay!**

**Anyway, I'm posting this right now, because I won't be posting again until my summer break: March 29. I have the final exams to worry about right now (And yes, this means I'm in grade school) but after that…**

**FREEDOM!**


	9. The Full Moon

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL-** Hope you didn't get it the wrong way. It was just funny.

**JTF-** Dear Anonymous reviewer, I like those words…. :)

**Chapter 9: The Full Moon**

Finally, the day of the full moon came. Katie left the Hospital wing early. She and Elena waited in an empty classroom that wasn't going to be occupied until the next day. Until night, they stayed there. Madam Pomfrey was in charge of getting them food and water. The whole day, they were talking and talking about anything that came up. They wanted to be comfortable, especially on Elena's big day.

"I miss them all," said Katie sadly as she took a big bite of her hamburger.

"Well, you can help me search for one," said Elena.

"You know I fall asleep the moment I set eyes on a book—"

"Then, how did you know all that information about werewolves?"

"I—might've asked Remus a question or two."

"Katie!"

"I know, I know, you don't want him to find out. But I don't think I slipped anything up. I—might've raised his suspicions—"

"Katie!"

"I think I know who I am, Elena!"

"No, you don't. And…I think neither do I."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see? We've turned into the people we've made up."

"Shouldn't we stay in character?"

"We're not only staying in character, but we are our characters! You're not Katie; you're Ginny. I'm not Elena; I'm Hermione."

"SHH! What if someone hears us, 'Mione?"

"They won't! Everyone's in class. And we're in an empty classroom. No one can hear us. Anyway, we can't forget who we are. Look at us; we've disappeared into Elena and Katie. Some characters we've made up. We have to understand that we are time-travellers, lost in the past. We have to find a way to get out of here. And we should not get intimate with anyone."

"Like you and Remus?" joked Katie.

"Like you and Sirius," contradicted Elena. "You're getting to close to Sirius."

"Yes, we're becoming friends. But we're not intimate."

"Yes you are, after the party. After the kiss—"

"The kiss?" shrieked Katie, her temper rising, "Is this what it's all about? Are you jealous that Remus didn't kiss you yet?"

"No! And I don't want him to kiss me. What I'm saying is that based on your information, you are right. We have to be careful. The best way Voldemort can't get hold of our information is when we go back in our own time—"

"And what if we don't?"

"Either we are careful or we are held captive…or worse."

"Then why are we talking about this out in the open?"

"We're not in the open—" Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the corridor.

"Oh no!" shrieked Katie. "Did anyone hear us?"

Elena headed to the door. She scanned the corridors. No one there. She quietly closed the door again and shook her head at Katie.

"Good," sighed Katie.

**Near the Full Moon…**

Remus waited in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. Elena, on the other hand, was already in the shack. At the downstairs corridor. She scanned every room until she came across the room at the far end. It contained a couch, several armchairs and an old television covered with dust. Elena walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Dusk came and gone and night shone over. She slid towards the corner of the room and sat down, watching the night.

Remus has entered the shack. He stayed on the upper level. He sat on the couch. Then, he sensed something. Something…or someone…was at the lower level. But, Remus was being over reactive. _No one is a werewolf except for me_, he thought. He looked over the window; the full moon was not ashamed to show itself. Remus was suddenly on the ground, screaming.

Elena was the same. But instead of being on all fours, her nails were digging hard on her legs. Her head was resting on her knees. She tried to hold it in, but she can't. It _was_ too painful. Her bones were rearranging, her muscles were growing, and her skin was stretching. Both students cried and both heard each other. Then, both turned into the massive creature and were lost in their forms.

Elena woke up, aching all over. Her body yearned for more sleep. Then, she remembered that she had to wake up first. She got up so suddenly that her back cracked. She moaned. Then, she saw that she was bare of clothes. She stood up and scanned the room she was in.

It was the living room. A mirror hung on the wall, but you can barely see your own reflection. Only then that Elena saw that she was not alone.

Remus was there as well. He was curled on the floor, where Elena was at. Elena knew that he would be naked as well. She blushed. Then, she realized that Remus was draped with a sheet. She sighed as the color faded away from her cheeks. She grabbed her clothes and changed in the other room. She had a few minor bruises and scratches.

_Not so bad_, she thought.

And without another word, she left the shack.

Remus woke a while later. He felt good. He didn't feel ravenous last night. That means he didn't attack himself. He opened his eyes. Then, he remembered the other werewolf last night. He was sure there was another one. Another thought in his head is that they would have seen him naked.

Merlin…

If it had been a girl, it would have been embarrassing. Remus was known around the school. What if she made up a story about…never mind. No one would do that, he thought.

If it had been a boy…well, it speaks for itself.

He got up and dressed up. His wrist hasn't gotten back in its shape correctly. It was broken in other words. He got his bag and strode back to the Hospital Wing.

"Goodness me, Mr. Lupin," exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "This is the best I've seen you after –(her tone became a whisper)—the full moon."

"Yeah. I think there was another wolf last night," said Remus as he cozied up on a bed. He noticed one of the beds had curtains drawn up on them.

"Have you seen one?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No, but—"

"Then, there is no other wolf. I would have known if there was one. Now drink up, Mr. Lupin," said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Remus an energy drink. Remus obeyed and drank the glass in three gulps.

"Who's there and what happened?" asked Remus as he pointed towards the curtains.

"Oh! Well Dianne Yvonne was accidently hexed by Rex Jocund. He was trying a new spell but backfired. Dianne had black spots all over! She needs to spend some time here. An antidote for that takes a while. Probably a week. Anyway, none of your business, Mr. Lupin. All you have to do now is rest—oh for goodness sakes, he needs to rest!"

James, Sirius and Peter entered the room.

"We'll just talk a few minutes…not too long," said Sirius.

"Fine. Ten minutes, then you're out," said Madam Pomfrey strictly before leaving the room.

"So, buddy," said James as the three huddled around their friend. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look like you've recently insulted a hippogriff, was kicked in the arse and fell off a cliff. It looks like you've insulted a hippogriff and it kicked you in the arse. What happened to the falling off a cliff part? What?"

"Nice comparison, Prongs," said Sirius with a roll of his eyes. "But, yeah, what happened?"

"I know Madam Pomfrey denied this," said Remus, "but I know another wolf was in the shack last night."

"So what?" asked Peter. "You made that wolf your scratching post instead?"

"I don't know. Either that or I didn't attack myself because another wolf was there."

"I hope it's a _lady_ wolf," Sirius joked. Remus punched him in the arm.

"Yeah," said James, "so you could see her naked when we accompany Remus in the upcoming moons."

"It's Elena!" exclaimed Peter.

"What? Where?"

"No. The other wolf's Elena!"

"We established this, Wormy," said Sirius. "Even if all the fingers point at her, we're not certain she's a werewolf. Besides, Katie told me she wasn't—"

"And you're sure Katie wasn't lying to you," said James.

"Why would she lie to me?"

"Because that's a huge secret," said Remus. "Being a werewolf. I was lucky that Dumbledore took me in. Others won't be. If the secret comes out, then students would go on a rampage. Gang up on me until I'm kicked out."

"That won't happen, Moony. Besides, school is almost over. If the secret's out, then that's okay. You're finished with your studies—"

"It's not that. It's the shame. I'm more afraid of people's reaction than me being kicked out of here."

"That won't happen, Moony. We've got your back."

Elena arrived at the Hospital Wing. A startled voice greeted her.

"Holy cricket! Ms. Harrison? Is that you? You look so well!"

"This is well?"

"Yes. Mr. Lupin looks more horrible than this after his transformations. Come, under the curtain."

Elena lied down. Katie was already on her side.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. The pain didn't last long, thank God."

"Yeah."

"After that, I just sorta blacked out. Then, I woke up naked—"

"Did you see Remus naked?" Katie joked. Elena blushed.

"Shut up."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey entered, holding a cup filled with thin light blue liquid.

"This is an energy drink, Ms. Elena. It'll take off that tired feeling you've got. After you're asleep, I'll tend to your scars. And I promise you, I'll have a fresh tray of breakfast for you."

Elena drank the liquid. It wasn't so bad. It was minty.

Then, they heard the opening of doors. It was James, Sirius and Peter. Katie opened the curtain by a millimeter. They went towards Remus and gathered around him. Elena sat up as well. And the sisters began eavesdropping on the conversation.

"_So, buddy," said James as the three huddled around their friend. "What happened to you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You don't look like you've recently insulted a hippogriff, was kicked in the arse and fell off a cliff. It looks like you've insulted a hippogriff and it kicked you in the arse. What happened to the falling off a cliff part? What?"_

"It seems that Remus feels better with you around," whispered Katie, grinning.

"_Nice comparison, Prongs," said Sirius with a roll of his eyes. "But, yeah, what happened?"_

"_I know Madam Pomfrey denied this," said Remus, "but I know another wolf was in the shack last night."_

"He knows!" Elena panicked.

"Relax. He doesn't know it's you."

"_So what?" asked Peter. "You made that wolf your scratching post instead?"_

"He certainly didn't," said Elena. "I look better than him in his usual transformations, Madam Pomfrey said."

"_I don't know. Either that or I didn't attack myself because another wolf was there."_

"_I hope it's a lady wolf," Sirius joked. Remus punched him in the arm._

Katie snorted. "Typical Sirius."

"_Yeah," said James, "so you could see her naked when we accompany Remus in the upcoming moons."_

"That's manipulation to all women's bodies!" whispered Elena.

"Sis, they're not actually doing it.

"_It's Elena!" exclaimed Peter._

Elena stiffened.

"_What? Where?"_

"Here," Katie joked.

"_No. The other wolf's Elena!"_

"_We established this, Wormy," said Sirius. "Even if all the fingers point at her, we're not certain she's a werewolf. Besides, Katie told me she wasn't—"_

"_And you're sure Katie wasn't lying to you," said James._

"_Why would she lie to me?"_

"I could think of a book where reasons of why I lie to you are written," said Katie.

"_Because that's a huge secret," said Remus. "Being a werewolf. I was lucky that Dumbledore took me in. Others won't be. If the secret comes out, then students would go on a rampage. Gang up on them until they're kicked out."_

"_That won't happen, Moony. Besides, school is almost over. If the secret's out, then that's okay. You're finished with your studies—"_

"_It's not that. It's the shame. I'm more afraid of people's reaction than me being kicked out of here."_

"_That won't happen, Moony. We've got your back."_

Elena sighed and lied back down. Then—

"_Who's in the curtain?" asked James._

"_Dianne. She was hexed. Accidentally."_

"_Are you sure? Only a powerful hex could land her in the Hospital Wing for the night. Let's see if it's not our mystery wolf," said James as he etched towards the curtains._

"Oh no!" whispered Katie, "What do we do?"

"Give me my wand! Hurry!"

Katie handed Elena her wand. She began to put over the dillusionment charm over them. The curtains were pushed back; James saw nothing but a stick.

"Mr. Potter!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Dianne?"

"In the bathroom," she replied without hesitation, "Now, get out!"

"We didn't see her go," said Sirius.

"You were talking; you wouldn't have noticed. Now, get out. Mr. Lupin needs her rest."

The sisters heard the door close, then silence. It was not long until they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, a student was out of bed. She was leaning on the windowsill. She has sent a letter and was about to land in Malfoy Manor. A cold, thin and white hand grabbed the letter from the owl. It flew away immediately.

_**The Dark Lord,**_

_**The mudbloods have revealed something. They are time-travellers from the future. They know crucial information, as well as your downfall. They are finding their way back in the library. One of them is a werewolf. I think Dumbledore knows nothing.**_

_**B.B.**_

The cold hand drew out a wand and with a flick, a parchment appeared. The reply to the letter already written.

_**B.B.,**_

_**Very good. Don't capture them just yet. Find more proof on their time-travelling. I will say when to seize them.**_

_**The Dark Lord**_

**Ooooh, cliff hanger.**

**Hm, not much in the FULL MOON SCENE right? Well, now I'm open for suggestions! The next scene will be after a few chapters. But the next is James's birthday party.**

**Please, review~**


	10. Birthday Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises**

A week passed after the full moon. Elena and Katie arrived with their so-called "stuff".

"What were you able to get?" asked Sirius.

The group was in the Gryffindor common room. Elena and Remus were beside each other on the floor. Each of their laps held a book. Katie and Sirius were sharing the armchair. So Katie's legs were on Sirius' lap. Elena's eyes narrowed at this. James was sitting on the couch. Lily's head was on his lap. She held a book. Peter was alone on the second armchair.

"The only things we got," said Katie, "are Elena's journals, some childhood books, and our old clothes."

"No pictures?" asked James.

"No pictures," said Elena.

"So, can we see your journal, Elena?" asked Sirius.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a book where I can cherish my innermost secrets."

"Isn't that called a diary?"

"Journal, diary, it doesn't matter what it's called. You can't look at it. And you can't break in my room and steal it. I put a charm over it so I'll know when you've got it."

"How?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. Sheesh, Sirius. I _do_ wonder what can penetrate that head of yours."

"Looks like Katie got to him," said James.

Katie blushed as Sirius said, "Shut up, mate. Katie and I are not dating."

"Then explain that," said James as he motioned towards the couple. Sirius was already somewhat stroking Katie's legs. He immediately stopped.

"It was reflex action."

James snorted. Lily yawned. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Want me to come with you?" asked James.

"Yeah. Just for a while."

And with that, the couple left. Suddenly, the rest of the group was huddled up.

"What are we going to do on James's birthday?" asked Katie.

"Let's see. We could prank him then give him his gift," Sirius joked. Katie smacked him.

"How 'bout a birthday party?" asked Remus. "I want to do something normal for once on a Marauder's birthday.

"That'll be boring, Moony. We need something more—exciting."

"Nice choice of words," said Katie.

"Hey—what are the top three things James cares about?" asked Elena.

"That's easy," said Peter. "Quidditch, Lily, and us."

"Well, let's do something that involves all of those."

"And how do we do that, Mrs. Know-It-All?"

"Mrs.? Who's the Mr.?"

"Remus," said Peter.

Remus blushed and threw the book he was reading to Peter. Sirius caught it without difficulty.

"Okay—let's make this birthday planning in a book-free atmosphere, hm?"

"Let's just plan the party," muttered Remus.

"Okay—I've got a plan. First, you guys warm James up with a friendly game of Quidditch in the field—"

"How? We're only four."

"How 'bout Peter?"

"I don't play Quidditch," murmured Peter.

"Fine. Just, throw around balls for all I care—"

"Hey! Quidditch is not throwing around balls—" contradicted Sirius.

"Enough with Quidditch lectures, okay? You kind of chat him up until night. After that, he'll go on a date with Lily—"

"And how do we let him ask her out?"

"It's their monthsaversary. You know—it's been a month since they've been dating. Anyway, I'll prepare their date. They'll be at the Hogwarts grounds having a picnic. Then, Lily leads him to the common room where we have a _simple_ party. Happy?"

"Sure, but can't we prank him?" asked Sirius.

"No!" said the Harrison sisters.

"Now," said Elena, "let's go to bed."

**On the big day…**

(James POV)

I woke up as usual. I saw that the rest of the Marauders were still asleep. I decided to remind them what day it is today. I screamed:

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Out of so much surprise, Peter fell off his bed. Sirius immediately sat up, his hair was messy. Remus groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"What the fuck was that for?" cried Sirius. "We know it's your birthday today."

"What you don't know is that class starts in thirty minutes," I replied as I got up and got dressed.

The rest of the Marauders also got ready for breakfast at the Great Hall. The girls were already there. Food was on their platters. They were almost finished. I sat beside my girlfriend, Lily Evans. I felt exuberant because after six years of asking her out, she finally said yes.

Remus and Elena were opposite to us. I snickered; each of the students had a book in their hands. Surprise, surprise, I thought. Sirius sat beside me. I was confused. Katie was not beside him. Instead, she was beside her sister. Overprotective much, Elena? I wanted to say to her. But I didn't want to get screamed at. Peter sat beside Remus, alone. Poor guy.

"Did you finish your Potions essay, Elena?" asked Katie as I sat down.

"Yeah. Finished it last week," she replied without looking up from her book.

After we ate a decent meal, Remus said, "Guys, Elena and I can't attend the party."

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Elena and I have to search something in the Library."

"Can't you go next time?"

"No. The library's a big place. We have to finish searching by the end of the year. Sorry, mate."

And with that, Elena and Remus left.

"Come on," whispered Lily as she grabbed my arm, "Let's go to class."

I nodded as the day of school passed as always. Finally, our last subject come and gone. Sirius came to me and said, "Want to play Quidditch with us? I talked to Madam Eden. We can play for a while."

"Who're we playing with?"

"Katie. And I managed Remus to come with us."

"Okay," I said excitingly, "let's play."

We grabbed our robes and brooms and went to the Quidditch field. It was rather empty. Lily and Peter were the only students in the stands as Sirius, Remus, Katie and I were walking across the field.

"Me and Remus," I said, "versus you and Katie. Deal?"

"Okay."

The rest of the day was…fun. Katie was right, she was meant to be chaser. Every time the quaffle was in midair, even for a second, she grabs it. I tried many times to steal it, but she was too fast.

"How did you learn all of this?" I heard Sirius scream.

"Practice," she replied as she threw the quaffle over the hoop. "I think this is enough; it's getting late."

She was right. Twilight was setting over. We lowered our brooms and touched back into the ground.

"We win," grinned Katie.

"Out of luck," I joked.

Lily and Peter were crossing the field. She grabbed my arm and said, "Ready for our date?"

"Yeah. Let me freshen up first. Or you'd rather let me go on our date sweaty…"

"No! No, freshen yourself up," said Lily with a smile. I went to the shower room with Sirius.

"Happy Birthday, mate," he told me.

"Gee, thanks, buddy. You finally came through for me."

"Well, I haven't greeted you yet, have I?"

I didn't pay much attention to our conversation until I said, "What happened between you and Katie?"

"What? Nothing! There was no "us". We were never together—"

"Oh really?" I said as my eyebrows shot up, "then maybe I was imagining you snogging with her last month."

"It was one simple night together."

"And there was no 'spark'?"

"Well, I wanted to ask her out, but Elena seems to pull her back."

"I know what you mean. She's one overprotective woman."

"Yeah. I heard her saying that they shouldn't get attached to us. What does that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe their mom said that we're a bad influence—"

"No. I haven't heard from their mom—"

"Maybe she sent them letters—"

"I checked the owlery, they didn't receive nor sent an owl. This is getting weird."

"Do they even have a mom?"

"Dumbledore said yes. He met her, but I don't think he's convinced. Every time Katie and Elena are alone, talking. A teacher is right behind them. I don't think Dumbledore trusts them too much."

"Yeah. And if Dumbledore doesn't trust them, then we don't."

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's investigate before we judge, okay? Let's—find out some things about them before we go haywire."

"'Kay."

"Now, hurry up. You have a date with Lily, remember?"

"Merlin! I forgot," I exclaimed. "See you later, mate."

I exited the room feeling fresh and excited. Lily was already there, waiting for me. She grabbed my arm as we headed towards the school grounds. There, I saw a picnic set. A blanket was sprawled on the ground; a candle was lit in the middle. Food was on the ground.

"This is—romantic," I said awkwardly. "Did you prepare all this?"

"Er—yeah. This is kind of a thank you and a sorry and a happy birthday present all at one date."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being an ignorant bitch—"

"Don't call yourself that."

"It's okay, James. I admit it. I've been blind all these years. You're really a great guy."

I didn't know what was happening to my face. Suddenly, I grew hot. I realized that I was blushing. Blushing! I've never blushed before. But, now I am. But, I didn't care. I only cherished my time with the girl that I loved the most…

...

"Come on," said Lily, "Let's clean up and go back to the common room. I'm getting sleepy."

"Yeah. It was a great day. Too bad Elena didn't spend time with me."

"Don't worry. I know she has a perfect explanation on why she didn't go with you."

We arrived at the fat lady's portrait.

"_Ridge Rumble_," said Lily as the portrait swung open. I nearly fell to the ground to surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The Marauders, as well as the Harrison sisters, greeted me in the common room. Near the fireplace, a big cake of the Quidditch field was standing. A mount of gifts were at the corner and the snacks and beverages were on the table.

"Thanks, guys!" I said.

"Don't thank us; Thank Elena. She's the mastermind behind all this," said Sirius as he embraced me like a brother.

"Wow, Elena. No wonder you didn't show up for the day."

"Yeah. And I worked my arse out for this, so you better appreciate it."

"I do! Anyway, anyone heard from my parents?"

"Ooh, they sent you a letter, James," said Katie as she took out a letter. "Here."

I opened it. It read:

_**Dear James,**_

_**How is my son on his seventeenth birthday? You are of age! Now, remember, strictly no lollygagging in the house. **_

_**I've heard you've gained some friends. I hope their nice. I also heard that you're going out with Lily Evans. The girl you had a crush on for how may years? See, son, good things happen if you wait. Your father and I sent you a gift, a watch. It was your Uncle Floyd's. It was very well-kept. Wear it always but never lose it!**_

_**Mum.**_

"Here," said Katie, "It came with the letter."

She held out a silver watch with gold hands inside. It was very shiny and clean that you can see your reflection at the back. I secured it around my wrist and examined it against the light.

"Come on, open your gifts. We have each for you," said Elena as she led me towards the big pile of gifts.

"Open Sirius' first. Sirius, where's your gift?"

"I'll give it to James later. I forgot to—er—wrap it."

"Very well. Lily's come on."

Lily got her present. It was wrapped in red with a whit tie. It was long but not thick.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it," she replied.

I untied the ribbon and ripped off the wrapper. A big white box was now in my hands. I opened it. It was a broomstick. But not just any broomstick. It was a comet two-sixty.

I was frozen for a minute before I flung my arms around my girlfriend, "Lily, you're the best!"

"Yeah. It wasn't cheap. I saw you flying around with the old broom, so I decided to buy you a new one. Just, don't expect me to buy anything like that for a long time."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I chanted.

"Okay," laughed Elena, "Remus' gift next."

It was a broomstick servicing kit. Then, it was Peter's gift next. A pack of chocolate frogs.

"I saw Lily and Remus buying those presents," he explained, "so I just got you that."

Then, it was Katie's gift next. A book about Quidditch:

**Tricks on Being a Quidditch Player**

"All my moves come from right here," she said.

Finally, it was Elena's gift. A scrapbook. I opened it and saw the pictures of the Marauders. When we were still young!

"Where did you get these photos?" I asked as I leafed through the pages.

"I called your mum and asked for some pictures. Also from these guys. They gave me some of your pictures, along with their own. Don't worry. Katie and I aren't there."

I felt a pang of guilt. Why would I suspect someone like her to be untrustworthy? I thought. I closed the scrapbook. Then, we proceeded to the food. We ate a bountiful dinner, then, we went to bed.

**In the boy's room…**

"So, how did you like the party?" Sirius asked me.

"It was great! Thanks to Elena," my tone turned sad.

"See? We shouldn't judge them yet. Let's—investigate. Before we turn our backs on them or something."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Remus.

"Well, we suspect the Harrison sisters are hiding something. Admit it, Moony. Elena's hiding something."

"I know that. Since they arrived here. They have been acting awkwardly. But, we trust them, don't we?"

"I want to," I said, "but Dumbledore doesn't seem to trust them either."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever the two are alone, teachers find an excuse to walk with them. I think Dumbledore's keeping an eye on them."

"Dumbledore's never wrong."

"No one's perfect, Paddy," said Remus. "Dumbledore suspects, that's all—"

"Then, how did they know about all that information about Voldemort?" I asked.

"Ah!" screamed Peter, "why did you say the name?"

"Nothing's wrong with the name. You shouldn't be afraid of it. Now, explain how they knew all that about him, Moony."

"Anyone could've found that out."

"A bunch of seventeen year olds? I don't think so. I think their mom is a Death Eater."

"What? Why?"

"Think about it. Their mom could act as if they lost their home. The girls stay here and act as a spy on Dumbledore and report back to their mother."

"Excuse me, Prongsie," said Sirius, "as I said, they didn't send nor received any owls!"

"Fine. Maybe they're on a mission here. You know, they have to do something that requires Hogwarts or Dumbledore," I said.

"Maybe they're out to kill Dumbledore," said Peter.

"No one's stupid enough to do that. Dumbledore's too powerful," said Remus.

"And we found out many things that they can do, Moony."

"None of them are evil!" he exclaimed. "Elena even stood up to Lily—"

"Acting," I said. "We don't have to trust them—"

"Maybe you're just overreacting. Let's see first and investigate whether or not they're "evil" or not," said Remus as his head rested on the pillow. Their debate ended like that. I rested my head on his pillow as well. Then—

"Psst. Prongs. Here's my present," said Sirius as he handed me a book:

**One Hundred and One Pranks for a Wizard**

**Two chapter uploads in a row! As a treat! It's been a long time. Thank you for the reviews.**


	11. Remembering

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 11: Remembering**

A group of Gryffindors were hanging around the common room, mostly girls. They were exuberant and springy. Elena heard little screams coming from their throats.

"Move along, girls," warned Professor McGonagall. "Let the others see the notice."

"Notice?" mouthed Katie to her sister.

The Marauders, along with Lily, Elena and Katie, looked at the reminder:

**Hello Everyone!**

**THE HALLOWEEN DANCE IS NEAR!**

**When you say? Next Saturday in the evening!**

**So get ready with those tuxes and dresses and have a MERRY HALLOWEEN!**

_So this is the Halloween Ball Severus was talking about,_ thought Elena. Suddenly, McGonagall's voice was heard. "Move along, students. Get to class already!"

The girls were walking side to side, discussing the dance.

"I wonder why we didn't have one," said Katie.

"Maybe the world is less threatened now."

"They can't be. Voldemort is at his full power, not like our time. He's half-dead—"

Then, Professor Slughorn joined them, waddling towards their first class.

"Excited for our class, ladies? We're beginning on polyjuice potion. I know you'll do excellent, Ms. Elena," he said joyously.

"Thank you, sir," said Elena as she looked at Katie with an expression that said, 'We're being watched'.

The rest of the day was normal. Although, the Harrison sisters noticed that the teachers' were watching them. In each class, the teachers would always separate them so they won't be able to talk to each other. Either that or they seat them in front so the teachers will hear everything they're saying. In between classes, the teachers would walk past them.

"Looks like Dumbledore's keeping an eye out on us," whispered Elena to Katie after their last class. Their heads were close together for Professor Merrythought was trailing behind them. Finally, they reached their common room.

When they entered, they were greeted by the one and only, Lily. She was dressed, not for school, but for something else. The Marauders were also there, wearing the same kind of clothes.

"And where are you going?" Katie asked her.

"_We_ are going to Hogsmeade. You didn't forget, did you? We have to pick up our dresses."

"And how 'bout the boys?" asked Elena as she nodded towards the dressed Marauders.

"We've got to find our dates," said Sirius slyly.

"Dates? For what?" asked Katie.

"For the Halloween dance, duh," said James, "and we have to buy our clothes as well."

"Don't you have your dates already?" asked Elena.

"James and Remus have got it made," said Sirius. "Peter and I have to get some dates."

"Who am I going with to the dance?" exclaimed Remus.

"Elena, of course," chorused James and Sirius.

"Excuse me?" said Elena and Remus in unison. "I didn't ask Elena out," said Remus.

"Pfft. C'mon, Moony. You'll ask her out sometime. Now, let's go," said James before Remus could respond. "Get dressed, ladies."

After Elena and Katie clothed themselves, the group went to Hogsmeade and split up. The girls went to the dress store while the boys went to Three Broomsticks. All the girls gaped at him. One of the girls was pushed by her friends to ask Sirius the big question…

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Uh—sorry, no."

The girl left disappointed and wet-eyed. More girls asked him out, but Sirius turned them down, his eyes deep in thought.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked James.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like going to the dance with them."

"Feeling like going to the dance with Katie?" asked Peter.

"No. Katie wouldn't even stand in a room with me alone. How more in a dance?"

"Katie likes you, Paddy," reassured James. "Elena's the one that's restraining her."

"That's it. I can't ask Katie out because of her overprotective sister."

"Have you tried talking to Katie?" asked Remus.

"She would always dodge the subject."

"How 'bout Elena?" asked James then he sipped his butterbeer.

"Seriously? The girl's like a short-timed bomb. She'll freak and say 'Oh! I have my reasons. Just stay away from Katie!'"

"Did you actually talk to her?" asked Remus.

"Uh—"

"No," said James. "Ask her now before Katie asks someone else."

"You're right," said Sirius as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Well that's fixed. Now, all we need is Peter…and now I think of it, Remus too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, you couldn't have asked her out. You're too much of a wimp."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, Moony," said Peter. "You're too shy. The closest thing that you ever touched closely is your books."

"I'll prove that I'm not a wimp."

"How?"

"I'll ask Elena out to the dance. I'll show you all!"

"Oh yeah? The girls will be here any minute. Ask her out in front of us," said James.

"Woah, why in front of you?"

"So, we'll be sure that you asked her out."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, most of the time. But, Elena could lie for you, you know."

"Fine. I'll do it the moment they arrive."

Sirius entered the student-filled streets. It was so crowded that it would take forever for him to get to the dress store. But, he saw three girls bringing heavy looking bags. It was Lily, Elena and Katie.

"Hey, Elena," Sirius said, "I need to talk to you."

Sirius stopped in front of her. He looked at the other two girls and said, "Privately."

"Okay, Sirius," Elena sighed as she handed her bags to Katie. She followed Sirius to a dark alley. He looked back at the other two girls and swore that he saw Katie looking furiously at her sister.

"So," said Elena, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask why you're making Katie avoid me."

Elena's face turned serious. "My—mum told us that you guys are a bad influence. She told us that we could be friends, but not more."

"But—" Sirius started to say, but Elena cut him off.

"Now, I realized TO HELL WITH THAT BAD INFLUENCE STUFF. I'm—" Elena hesitated, but went on, "letting Katie talk to you now. Just don't let me catch you two snogging."

"So…we can snog?" Sirius joked.

"Ha ha. Don't let me change my mind. Well, it's not like you'll end up married, right?" laughed Elena.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "right."

Then, the two Gryffindors exited the dark alley. Sirius was in deep thought as the group headed to Three Broomsticks.

_It's not like you'll end up married…_

Those words rung through Sirius' head several times.

Well, what if I would want to marry her?

You won't. Don't think about that…yet.

What? I'll settle down some time. Why not on a perfect girl?

Wake up, Sirius. She's not perfect.

She's perfect in my eyes.

Yuck. When did you learn that language?

What's wrong? She's a nice girl.

I agree with you there. But let's not go somewhere big like marriage. You're just going to ask her to the dance.

Yeah…Wait! I didn't ask yet.

Sirius immediately caught up with the girls. She grabbed Katie's shoulders and pulled her back.

"Sirius—"

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

The words just popped out of his mouth. _Smooth Sirius,_ a voice in his head said. Sirius looked at the girl; she had a poker face on. Sirius dropped his hand and braced for the explosion.

Three, two, one…

"Okay."

"Ah—wait what?"

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you? Y-E-S…Yes."

"You'll go to the dance with me?"

"Yup. Unless, those words have a different meaning then, no."

"No. I asked you to the Halloween Dance."

"Good," smiled Katie as she entered Three Broomsticks.

Elena and Lily were already on the table. Naturally beside their partners. James nodded towards Remus as Lily and Katie were talking about the dance.

"Um—Elena?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"May you go to the dance with me?"

Elena looked shocked, but smiled, "Nicely phrased…YES."

Remus sighed and gave the Marauders a 'Happy?' look. James and Sirius gave him thumbs up and they didn't bother to hide it from Elena. She huffed as she continued the conversation with the girls.

"Now, all we need is to find Peter a date—" said Sirius, but Peter replied, "Don't bother, guys. I already accepted that I'll die alone."

"Over exaggeration, Peter?" asked Katie.

"Relax, Peter. Who would you want to go to the dance with?" asked Remus.

"That's easy," said James as he gulped down his third butter beer, "Rubella. Right?"

Peter nodded then hung his head.

"I'll speak to her," reassured Sirius. "Then, you'll go with her."

"If you say speak to her you mean negotiate," said Katie.

"Obviously."

Then, the bartender of the store walked up to them. Lily and the Marauders looked surprised. The bartender never stood up for anything. He'll even grumble when you ask for a drink. Elena and Katie sank lower to their seats.

"Have I seen you two before?" he asked as he pointed towards the sisters.

"No," they chorused. The Marauders' eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" said the bartender as his eyes lit up. "You apparated here last August! You're the one who wiped my memory!"

Lily and the Marauders gazed at the sisters.

Katie laughed, "I think you're getting too old, pops. We couldn't have apparated here for we don't have a license. Everyone knows that."

The bartender looked at them for a while, and then he grumbled. He returned to his post behind the counter.

"What was that about? Did you really apparate here?" asked Sirius.

"Are you deaf, Sirius? Didn't Katie just say we can't apparate? C'mon it's getting late; we have to go," said Elena as she stood up.

The rest followed but hesitantly. The girls exited the store ahead of the boys, leaving the Marauders time to talk.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong," whispered James.

"Yeah. They apparated here? What the hell was that about?"

"We have to confront them."

"Not yet," said Remus. "We have no solid proof. They'll just slide their way out of our accusations."

"So what are we supposed to do, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Easy. We go to Dumbledore."

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I'm still accepting FULL MOON scenes. I'm also accepting other ideas that the characters can do. It can be about anything, but it should be related to the story.**

**REVIEW~ **


	12. A Wise Man's Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaysTheAnswerx –**Dude, who you screwin'?

**BumblePhoebe – **Hmm. Since I'm done with the introductions, I'll probably just insert some comments about their appearances when I'm going.

**Chapter 12: A Wise Man's Suspicions**

The next day, the Marauders spent their day the usual way, but they planned bigger things. They planned to ask Dumbledore whether Katie and Elena had any secrets. Their suspicions were high, and they wanted to see if the wise man knew the answers.

After class, the marauders made an excuse to the girls that they were going to have practice in Quidditch. They'll be down at the field for an hour or two.

"Hey, aren't I going too?" asked Katie. The marauders stiffened. They totally forgot that Katie was part of their team. James spun around and said, "We're planning to train just the four—ah—three of us. We didn't want to strain you, since the NEWT's are coming. See ya!" Then, the Marauders turned around and walked away.

They arrived at Dumbledore's office, in front of the gargoyle. James looked at Remus. "What's the password?" he asked him. Remus sighed and said, "Chocolate birds."

The gargoyle jumped out of the way, making way for the Marauders. Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "We should tell Dumbledore there are double-meanings to his password," he said with a smirk.

"Pervert," said the remaining Marauders under their breaths. Then, they stepped into the headmaster's office. It was all so "fancy-smanshy". As usual, the old man was sitting behind his desk; a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, boys," he greeted. "What happened now? Did you set the potions classroom on fire again?"

"Er—no, professor," said James. "We were wondering about the new girls—Elena and Katie. They seem…suspicious. Don't you have your suspicions?"

Dumbledore said nothing for a while, and then he stood up. "I do have my suspicions, Mr. Potter. I am puzzled on how they learned Hogwarts so well if they weren't here before. They kept saying that their cousin studied here, but I found no files of such a name. I don't even know how they got hold of that much information about Voldemort. I doubt even his closest death eaters know that he is half-blood."

"So, it's true," mumbled Peter nervously. "You-know-who—"

"Fear of the name only increases the fear on the thing itself," said Dumbledore. Peter mumbled an apology, but continued with his statement.

"Vuh-vol-de-demort-te-te," stuttered Peter, "is a half-blood."

"Indeed," replied Dumbledore. "His mother was a pure-blood while his father was a muggle. Voldemort was named after him. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr."

The Marauders looked surprised. They couldn't believe Dumbledore would let them get hold of that information!

"Although, I trust you that you wouldn't tell anyone about this, hm?" asked Dumbledore as if he read the boys' minds. The Marauders nodded their heads as the headmaster continued with his words. "Let me ask you something, boys. Was there anything suspicious about the Harrison sisters?"

"Uh—they seem to have learned a lot, professor," said Sirius. "They know wand-less magic, non-verbal magic, you name it. It seems hard to believe that they only learned that from their mother. How about us? We're here, in one of the greatest Wizarding schools in the world, and we can't even do the silencing spell yet."

"Well, you can't," muttered Remus as Sirius shot him a 'be quiet' look.

"I agree, Mr. Black. It is surprising that they know more knowledge than students who have studied magic for almost seven years. They're also able to do a corporeal patronus, correct?"

"Yes, sir," replied the boys.

"Hmm, what else did you notice about them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I was talking to Elena one day ("Ooooooo") and I asked her a question. She said, 'Yeah, fourth year'. I asked her what she said again and she replied, 'fourteen'. I think she's lying. I'm positive that she just said, 'fourth year'," said Remus.

"Hmm, this means that the girls did indeed attend another school, but where? I already sent letters to other schools and they said that they didn't know any students with such names. What else?"

"Elena is also searching something from the library. Her so-called cousin bugged her to tell him some information. She was looking in the library about 'time-traveling'. I told her to give it up and tell her cousin that it's no big deal, but she couldn't give up. She kept searching and searching. I think we already searched half of the library by now," said Remus.

Dumbledore was silent. His forehead creased because of thinking. He scratched his beard as he formulated who the girls might be.

_They're mostly likely death eaters' children_, he thought. _Either that or they, themselves, are death eaters. But that seems unlikely. Tom wouldn't hire a child to do his dirty work. He considers them as weak. He also wouldn't be meddling with muggle-borns, if that was the Harrison sisters' true blood purity._

"What are you thinking of, professor?" asked Sirius. "Did you formulate who the Harrison sisters are?"

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the boys. "I have thought of so many, but I seem to find many reasons on why it is unlikely. We have no proof whether or not they are daughters or they, themselves, are death eaters."

"Isn't it impossible for teens to become death eaters? I mean doesn't Voldemort think we're weak?" asked James, repeating what Dumbledore has thought of.

"Oh, he thinks that you are very easily manipulated. He needs children to see through places that even his top spies can't get through. Since children are considered innocent, one would not expect another to be a death eater. But yes, children are disadvantageous."

The room fell silent. All the people were thinking about the Harrison sisters.

"Sir," said Remus, breaking the silence. "Is Elena a werewolf?"

Dumbledore smiled once more. "Only if you keep it a secret," he said, "but yes. Elena is a werewolf."

"I knew it!" shouted the boys. "When was she bitten?" asked Remus.

"Oh, just as she arrived at Hogwarts. The girls apparated to Hogsmeade, because a werewolf attacked their family. The wolf bit Elena, before she had the chance to escape. The mother pled me to keep the girls safe here while she looked for the wolf herself. So, it was Elena's first transformation last full moon and it will be her second tomorrow."

The boys were awestruck. A _female_ wolf? That was…rare.

Dumbledore coughed and said, "I think you be better off, boys. But don't hesitate to update me about the girls. I need to find out who they are and what they are doing here, just the same as you. Good night." He left the office without another word.

The Marauders left as well, walking through the corridors at the dark night. The hallways were only lit by the dim candles. When they were at a safe distance from Dumbledore's office, they broke into babble again.

"So, Dumbledore smells something fishy about the girls too!" exclaimed James. "I knew they were not to be trusted."

"Dumbledore didn't say that they were untrustworthy," contorted Remus. "Face it, James, they're a bit weird, but since they came here, did anything bad happen to you?"

"Uh—no."

"See?" interjected Sirius. "Dumbledore just said that he _thinks_ that they're evil. They might turn out to be good guys here. Let's just find out before they leave school. This is our second month in school and we don't even know who they are yet. I know they're just saying a bunch of lies, but maybe they do it for goodness' sake."

"Goodness' sake?" laughed James. "Blimey, Sirius, when did _you_ act so snooty all of a sudden?" He shot James a silence look.

They walked in silence for a while, and then Peter spoke up. "What are we going to do in the full-moon?"

"Well, we must tell the Harrison sisters (along with Lily) that we know Elena's a werewolf. We explain that you're animagi and then you guys will accompany to the Whomping Willow. We'll break the news to them tomorrow morning in the Room of Requirement," explained Remus.

"Sounds good enough for me," replied the boys.

"Wait a minute," said Peter. "What if it's time for you guys to transform into your human forms? Should we stay…or leave?"

"Why would you leave?" asked Remus, bewildered.

"Elena…" Peter trailed off. The boys understood.

"Well," said Remus. "If she goes to her own room, then you can stay. But if she transforms back out in the open, you guys have to leave."

"Okay, Moony. Just don't try anything funny while we're gone," said Sirius, wagging his eyebrows. Remus blushed and playfully punched Sirius on the shoulder. The boys laughed as they approached their common room. Suddenly, a bucket of ice cold water washed over them, drenching the boys from head to toe. They looked up and screamed:

"PEEVES!"

Sure enough, the small crackling joker was floating above them, holding the huge bucket of the cold water. He rocked back and forth as tears rolled down his eyes from all the laughter. He stuck out his tongue, and with a big puff of smoke, he vanished.

The boys were shivering by the time they entered the common room. Their lucks kept getting worse and worse for the Harrison sisters were there, faces hard. The Marauders froze on their tracks as the sisters walked up to them and said, "Where have you guys been?"

"Quidditch practice," replied James causally, "like we said."

"Then why are you drenched with cold water?" challenged Katie.

"Peeves got to us," answered Sirius.

"Why didn't we see you on the field?" asked Elena forcefully. The boys stopped short.

_Dumbasses_, they thought.

"Uh…"

"So we thought," the girls answered in unison. "You went to Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"No, we—" Sirius was cut off.

"Hang on a minute," said James. "Why would you suspect that we went to Dumbledore?"

"'Cause we know none of you trusts us," they chorused. "We know that we arrived in unusual circumstances, but we are not evil. We are not children of death eaters nor are we death eaters ourselves."

"Well, we didn't say we said we thought you are!" screamed Sirius. Remus sighed.

"Fine!" cried the girls. "Go to bed, for all we care! Go to bed and don't talk to us again! We can't be friends with people who don't trust us! Go! NOW!"

The boys were shocked, but quickly went to the dormitory room. They went to bed without bothering to change their robes. All of them felt guilty, but they didn't discuss it to each other. Everyone stared at the ceiling, thoughtful. None of them bat and eyelash as they replayed over and over what the sisters have told them. _They know everything_, they thought. _It's impossible to keep secrets now._

Finally, James, Sirius, and Peter went to sleep. But Remus was left awake. There was only one thing on his mind:

_What am I going to tell Elena now?_

**Shortest Chapter so far. Please give me ideas if you want the others longer! (And I still don't have suggestions for the next FULL MOON scene.)**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANNA MARRY IT? WANNA DESTROY IT? Pour your heart out on your reviews.**

**P.S. I'll probably be slow in updating since my tennis lessons started.**

**Don't worry! I'll do the best I can. I have superpowers!**

***w***


	13. No Title Yet

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them! **

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 13: **_**(No title yet)**_

Katie and Elena stayed clear from the Marauders that day on. Lily was confused at first. She asked the sisters several times why they were acting so strangely towards the boys, but they always shook their heads and walked away. So, in her last resort, Lily confronted the Marauders.

"What's wrong with you and Elena and Katie?" she asked them after class.

"Er—" said James, "we kind of went to Dumbledore because we thought that they were kids of death eaters." Lily punched him on the arm.

"Have you little trust on these girls? Didn't you remember what they did for you on your birthday?" shrieked Lily.

"We don't know their intentions, Lils," said Sirius. "They might befriend us so they can look trustworthy in the eyes of Dumbledore! Which, I highly doubt they succeeded since Dumbledore has his own suspicions—"

"You had no right, boys!" exclaimed Lily. "You didn't need to say straightaway that they were death eaters or something! Now, look at what you've done. They could hardly utter a word…even to me! I want you to apologize to them."

"Why us?" asked Peter.

"You're the one who had to make a stupid guess. You know, what you guessed is unlikely for they did nothing that will hurt nor harm anyone. Do _you_ think their harmful? Don't answer that. Instead, do you think they are here for an evil purpose? Like working for You-Know-Who?" said Lily.

The Marauders hesitated, and then they whispered, "No."

"Good," replied Lily. "Now, I want you to apologize to them tonight. I'll be watching so there won't be a brawl in case things go wrong."

"Actually, Lils," said Remus, "can we all meet up in the seventh floor?"

"Why?" everyone asked.

"We know the perfect place where we can talk in private. We also want to make an announcement," he replied, sending the rest of Marauders a glance that said 'Go with the flow. Follow my lead.' The others nodded and said, "Yeah."

Lily's eyes narrowed, but she sighed. "Fine. I'll persuade them to come, but if it's just a prank, I'll tell Professor McGonagall." Then, she turned around and walked away.

Lily met up with the Harrison sisters at Lunch. They said no at first when Lily asked them, but she persisted.

"Why should we?" they chorused, an angry expression plastered on their face. "They're the one who don't trust us. Why should they even bother to apologize to a bunch of Death Eaters?"

"They didn't mean it. They'll say sorry; don't worry. Anyways, I think they have something important to say to you, guys. Please. At least give them a chance." Lily started doing the puppy-dog face. The girls snickered.

"Fine," replied the sisters.

"Great!" exclaimed Lily. "You won't regret it."

"Let's hope," said Elena before she and her sister left.

Finally, the girls went to the seventh floor. Lily was puzzled to why the boys told them to meet at such a place. Elena and Katie, on the other hand, knew exactly where they were headed. The Marauders arrived no sooner than later.

"Glad you can come, girls," said Sirius.

"Just get on with it," snapped Katie. Sirius flinched, but he stared at the wall. He walked across it a bunch of times, his face scrunched up like he was doing a Math problem. Finally, a door opened. Lily gasped.

James opened the door, which revealed a comfy-looking room. It had a bunch of armchairs, a furry carpet, some curtains (although no windows) and a nifty fire place. They boys and the Harrison sisters entered without hesitation, but Lily was stuck outside. Elena turned around and asked what's wrong.

"Wuh-what i-is this puh-place?" she stuttered in response.

"I don't know," Elena lied. "But you said we had to show some trust." She walked inside; Lily following.

"Welcome," said James, "to the Room of Requirement."

"When and how did you find this place?" demanded Lily.

"Oh, that's an easy question to answer," replied Siruis. "Filch was chasing us down the corridor. I thought in my head 'I hope we come across a room where we can hide from Filch for a while' and the door appeared. From then on, we use this room in case we wanted some private time."

"You should've told the teachers!"

"And give away a spot like this?" exclaimed James. "Uh-uh, we plan to keep it a secret."

Lily wanted to retort, but Remus cut across her. "We don't have time to tell rants. We're here because we have to tell the girls something important."

"Like an apology?" Katie asked.

The Marauders shifted uncomfortably. "Er—yeah," said Peter. "We-we're sorry that we ac-accused that you were kuh-kids of-of De-death Ea-eaters."

The Harrison sisters didn't look satisfied, but they let the apology pass. They asked what big thing they wanted to tell them. Remus stepped forward and said, "I know it won't shock the Harrison sisters for I know they've learned this for a long time. So Lily, I'm a werewolf. The rest are all animagus."

Everyone stared at the redhead for her reaction. Her eyes were wide open, but her mouth was shut inn a thin line. "So," she said, "That's the real reason you leave every month?"

The Marauders nodded.

"And because you look so tired all the time?"

The Marauders nodded.

"And the rest can turn into animals…illegally?"

The Marauders nodded sheepishly at the statement.

Lily pondered this for a moment. And then the war began, "Why in the fucking world did nobody tell me?"

"Well," said James, "we know it would come as a shock to you—"

"Then why did Elena and Katie know first?"

"Because I'm a werewolf too," whispered Elena. Lily let in a gasp.

"WHAT?"

"That's why we're here," said Katie before Elena could reply. "Our mother got a fit with a werewolf and Elena got bitten, so we apparated to Three Broomsticks—"

"So you _did _apparate there and wipe away the guy's memory!" exclaimed Peter. The sisters nodded.

"But that's impossible!" said Lily. "You can't apparate yet. You don't have a liscense."

"So?" challenged Katie. "It doesn't mean you _can't_ apparate. It just means you'll get arrested or charged when you do. We didn't get caught, so it's fine for us." She shrugged. Sirius smiled at her, but she didn't mind it. "I hope we can trust you with what we just said, or else we have to get rid of you," she threatened. Peter laughed, and the Marauders' (and Lily's) faces showed that they didn't believe a single word that they said.

But the sisters were dead serious.

"Come on, guys," said James. "You're talking like a lunatic!"

"Oh, we didn't notice," replied Katie sarcastically. "We just wanted to make sure we made ourselves clear. Tell, and—" Katie made a chocking noise as she ran her finger through her throat.

"You can't seriously do that!" exclaimed Sirius, a pang of fear jolted through him.

"We can and will," said the sisters seriously.

The others had half a mind to run away now, but the sisters laughed.

"You really believed we'll kill you? How thick can you guys get?" exclaimed Katie through her fist of laughter.

The others laughed weakly, still not over the shock the sisters have given them.

"Okay," said Lily, "since we're finished with the death threats, what are the animals you can turn into?"

James replied, "I'm a stag."

Lily snickered. "No wonder you have a big head." James sent her a look.

"I'm a dog," said Sirius.

"Yeah," said Katie, "so I could kick you in the shin!"

"I'm a rat," said Peter.

"No wonder you have huge front teeth, Pete," replied Katie.

"Enough. Transform or it's not true," Lily told the three.

James and Sirius shrugged as they turned into their animagi forms.

James's body started lengthening as hooves replaced his hands. Antlers started growing on his head and his skin was beginning to turn brown. Finally, he was a stag.

Sirius was becoming shorter but bigger. Hair stuck out everywhere as he grew a muzzle and a tail. In less than a few seconds, he turned to a big dog.

Peter hesitated before turning into a mouse. His body shrunk until he was all puny. He gained a tail and big rat ears. Then, he was completely in his animagus form.

"Wow," said Lily as the three transformed into their human forms again. "How did you learn? When did you learn?"

"It wasn't easy," said Peter. "It took us months to figure it out."

"Of course, I did it first," said James proudly.

Sirius snorted. "By a day at least."

"Okay, okay," said Lily. "We better get going; it's late, I expect. How're we going back to the common room without being seen? I mean teachers are roaming the corridors."

"Ah—we have forgotten," said Sirius as he let out a piece of old parchment.

"What's that?" asked Lily, curious.

"_The Marauders Map_," he said as he got out his wand and tapped the parchment. He uttered the words "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Suddenly, writings appeared out of the blue. It was a map of Hogwarts! There were several dots that looked like footprints on some parts of the map.

"Is it what I think it is?" Lily asked.

"Yup," said Sirius proudly, "it's a complete map of Hogwarts along with the people who are roaming around it. We'll never get caught with this along with James's invisibility cloak."

"_Invisibility cloak?_" exclaimed Lily.

"Yup," Sirius said again. "James has an invisibility cloak. He had it since fist year."

"Why did nobody tell me?" said Lily.

"Because we know you'll overreact!" said Remus.

Lily sighed and said, "Fine. I'm an over reactive person. Let's leave. Is anyone out there?" she asked Sirius.

He glanced at the map and said, "No. Let's go."

All of the Gryffindors left the Room of Requirement and headed for their Common room. The Fat Lady was fast asleep. They half-screamed to get her attention. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Never you mind," snapped Katie. "Blubbering Pastries! Blubbering Pastries!"

The Fat Lady groaned but swung her portrait open, letting them in the room.

All of the students went to bed…except Hermione and Remus. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Remus asked her.

"Just…thinking," she replied as she stared onto the fire place. Remus sat beside her on the couch.

"About what?" Elena hesitated. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled. "No," she answered, "probably not." She laughed as Remus smiled.

"I know it's hard being a werewolf—"

"Save me the sob story, Remus," said Elena. "It's fine. I've gotten used to it!"

"But it was only one full moon!"

"And that means," she replied, "that it will only get better. I was surprised actually. I thought you could sniff me out with your werewolf senses."

"I know. I was suspicious, as I said, but I couldn't confirm. There's something different about you, but I can't put my hand on it."

"Don't bother wondering." Elena sighed. "Another full moon right after the Halloween Ball!" Elena groaned.

"As you said," Remus replied, "it'll get easier."

"Are James, Sirius and Peter coming?"

"Where?"

"In the Shrieking shack on the full moon," replied Elena.

"Yeah, of course."

"Buh-but they'll see me…" Elena's voice trailed off. Remus blushed, but managed to keep a straight face. Although, he was stuttering his reply. "Uh—I'll tell them to be gentlemen. Don't worry. If they do that, I'll smack them in the arses."

Elena laughed weakly. Remus thought something was wrong with her, but in reality, she was sleepy. In no time, she was snoring lightly on Remus' shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom; all the girls were asleep. He laid her down on the bed and started toward the door. But inside her bag, he saw his name on a piece of paper. He knew it was wrong to snoop around, but it was his name for Merlin's sake!

He crept towards it and took out the item. It was a chocolate frog with his name taped on the back. Inside the paper, there was a note.

_**Thanks.**_

Remus smiled as he put the frog back and went out the door. He took one last glance at the sleeping, peaceful-looking Elena before closing the door.

**Mushy at the end, wasn't it?**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANNA MARRY IT? WANNA DESTROY IT? Pour your hearts out in your reviews, people.**

**Oh, you may have noticed that this chapter doesn't have a title yet. Please suggest one.**


	14. Halloween Dance

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them!**

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 14: Halloween Dance**

Finally, the day of the Halloween Dance arrived. James was going with Lily; Remus was going with Elena; Katie was going with Sirius; and with Sirius' help, Peter went with Rubella.

The boys were waiting near the fireplace, already in their tuxedos.

"They're so slow!" exclaimed Sirius. "How long does it take to get into one of those skimpy outfits?"

"A long time," said a voice behind them. The boys looked over their backs, setting their eyes first on Lily. James stood up as his eyes looked at his date. Her hair was curled and tied on the top of her head. She didn't have heavy make-up, just some mascara and lipstick. She wore a beige, one-shoulder dress with diamond-like designs plastered onto it.

Next, Katie entered the room. Her blonde hair was tied at the nape of her neck and hardly any make-up was visible. She wore a white dress, not much of a dress though. It was off shoulders but long sleeves. The dress stopped inches above her knees and it was creasy.

Finally, Elena went down the stairs. Her curly black hair surrounded her face which had some blush on it. She wore a sleeveless, turtleneck dress in the color purple. It stopped just a little over the knees. It swayed beautifully even without the breeze to move the dress.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Yeah," said James, Sirius and Remus as they went beside their dates. But Peter stood where he was. "I'll just wait for Rubella."

"Suit yourself, Pete," replied James as the six went out of the common room, towards the Great Hall.

It was jam-packed with students, talking and dancing to the beat of "Magic Myself to Your Heart".

James and Lily went to the dance-floor while the Harrison sisters and their dates sat down and watched. Not long after, after a few punches, Katie persuaded Sirius into dancing. Elena saw Peter with Rubella, which had a sour face on, but they were dancing together.

That left Remus and Elena in awkwardness….

Remus never went out with a girl because of his 'furry little problem.' But it seemed okay to go out with a girl who can share and understand that. Elena was the perfect girl for him. But it seems that he's blowing it all away. Elena was uncomfortable with him…alone…in a dance….

Weird.

She never sought for another guy after Ron went out with Romilda Vane. And even if she dated world-renowned Quidditch Player Victor Krum, her stomach was in knots whenever she glanced sideways and saw the face of Remus. It was just plain weird that she was on a date with (in the future…or present…ah, you get it!) a man nearly twenty years older than her!

Even if this was the case, she kept chanting in her head: _Don't get attached to them. Don't get attached to them. Oh, for Merlin's sake, I _am_ getting attached to them. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STU—_

"Uh, Elena," Remus said. "Wuh-would you-you duh-dance wi-with me?"

"Sure," Elena replied as the two stood up and walked to the dance floor. She scolded herself, because she blushed as she felt Remus' hand in hers. _DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!_ She kept thinking.

Remus was never this subtle to another girl in public, so they only danced, no talking.

"You okay, Remus?" Elena asked because she saw his uncomfortable-looking face.

"Yeah," he replied. "I never went out with a girl before. Sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, you know. It's fine. If you find it weird to be on a date with a girl, just think that we're out as friends."

_I want to become more than a friend,_ Remus thought, but knew it was for the best if he wanted to utter another word to Elena. Also, he would be thought of weirder if he said that.

It worked.

The two actually worked up a conversation while dancing. After a few minutes (they never had that gift for dancing), they just sat down, continuing with their talk.

"You nervous?" asked Remus.

"For the full moon?" replied Elena.

"Yeah."

"Of course. The first one was horrific, but I know it'll be better soon. The pain won't be less, but I'll get used to it."

Remus laughed. "You talk so casually about that. At least you took it in better than me. I couldn't stop crying for a few months! I was practically a walking baby!"

"When did _you_ get bitten?"

"I was still young," replied Remus sulkily. "My dad provoked Greyback, one of the worst werewolves you could ever encounter. So, he took his revenge after me. That reminds me, who bit _you_?"

"Er—" Elena knew this was coming. "Isaac Fowlers."

"I've never heard of him. Are you sure it's Isaac Fowlers?"

"Positive. He's new, but my mother maddened him pretty fast. I don't know what she was doing with him, but he came to our house one night and attacked. It was the full moon that time. Our mother fought him, but he got the best of her. She wasn't bitten.

"We came after the wolf after our mom was nearly unconscious. He bit me, so my sister apparated us to three broomsticks. That's the whole story, so you won't get anything else out of me."

Remus smiled. "I just asked if you were sure it was that specific werewolf. I didn't urge you to tell me how you got here." Elena laughed with him.

Elena's eyes trailed off around the room and stopped when she saw a greasy-haired, sallow-faced, hook-nosed someone.

Snape.

She absolutely forgot! She had to meet up with Snape and give some explanations. She was about to stand up and follow Severus out of the Great Hall when she remembered Remus. He was looking at the dance floor.

"Remus," she said.

"Yes?"

"Can you excuse me for a while? I need to go…to the bathroom," she said shyly as part of the act. _Ginny and I are getting good at this!_ She thought, laughing inside her head.

"Sure. I'll be here," he said as Elena stood up and walked out of the hall. The moment she stepped out of the room, she saw Severus Snape in a black tuxedo.

"Where to, Sulky?" Elena joked.

"Don't go sarcastic on me, Harrison," replied Snape. "Let's go to one of the empty classrooms." He walked away and Elena followed. The entered the empty classroom. Elena put on the hardest face she could and showed it to Snape. Although, she couldn't help feeling awkward being alone in a classroom with her former teacher.

"I just realized that I didn't care if you defend me or not. What I'm really interested about right now is that seems that you get sick every time the full moon approaches, just like your friend," he said. "Why is that?"

Elena froze, and for a moment, her face showed fear, but she managed to put a mean face again. "It's a coincidence. I get sick easily. I have always been like that since I was a little kid."

"You get sick at the same time every month?"

"This is only the second month, you _arse_," exclaimed Elena.

"I know what you are," Severus said, ignoring Elena's protests. "You and your little werewolf friend. The evidences stacked against me before, but it's with me now. I heard your conversation with the wolf—"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Never mind that!" snapped Snape. "All I want now is to tell on you two so you can get kicked out! But I can't do that."

"Why not, hm?" said Elena, her temper rising. "Why not sell us out? Rat to other people how freakish we are?"

"Because you stood up against me," Severus answered simply. "No one ever did, except for Lily. I know I did wrong by calling her a…a…"

"A mudblood?"

Severus swallowed. "Yes. Since then, she was angry at me. I want to make sure that the other person who defends me won't hate me for doing so."

Elena said nothing for a while. Then she said, "So you won't tell that Remus and I werewolves?"

"No."

"Then why come here? Why drag me into this if you won't even say anything out to the school? You could have just ignored me and keep quiet."

"Well, because I wanted to befriend you."

Elena let in a shocked gasp, too low for Snape to here.

"Befriend me? For heaven's sake, why? Wouldn't your reputation be at stake if you befriend a Gryffindor?""

"I don't give a damn about my bad reputation! Anyway, I befriended Lily before, a Gryffindor, so I can handle what people will throw at me. Is it wrong to make friends with others?" Snape challenged.

"NO! No, I mean Slytherins never befriend Gryffindors."

"I do. Since this more personal. I don't want to blow off another person who really understood me. I lost Lily because of my stupidity. Maybe I could start a new friendship again," he said, and then his voice broke into a whisper. "A friendship that doesn't involve a bunch of pure-blood fanatics."

"Great," said Elena enthusiastically. "So, since we're friends, can I trust you with my secret?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Elena threw her arms at Severus in a quick hug before walking back into the Great Hall.

"Where've you been, Elena?" asked James as she approached the table. Only James was there; Lily was still on the dance floor. Peter was dozing off on a chair, his date gone. She noticed Katie and Sirius were missing.

"Where's my sister?" she replied, a little bit worried about what Sirius can do with Katie in an empty room. Also, she wanted to stir the conversation away from the fact that she had gone to the 'bathroom' for over half an hour.

"Don't dodge the question!" said James. "You were gone for nearly half an hour. Remus hasn't come back to search for you."

"I told you," she said. "I went to the bathroom."

"For thirty minutes?" he asked incredibly.

"I've been holding it in," Elena snapped. "Where's Katie?"

"In the common room."

"With Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"ALONE?" Elena exclaimed.

"Relax," James said. "The worst Sirius can do to her is snog her."

"That's what I've been telling him not to do!" Elena cried as she ran towards the common room. The moment she stepped out of the Great Hall, she bumped into her date. Remus steadied her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Later," said Elena, removing from his grasp. "Ask James; I told him. Now, I have to find Katie."

"What's wrong? Did she—"

Elena ran around him and shrieked, "She's alone with Sirius!"

Remus laughed at Elena's antics. _She really _is_ an over-protective sister._

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she told the password and ran inside, expecting to see Katie and Sirius snogging, but that wasn't it. Katie and Sirius were alone alright, but they were asleep. Sirius was sitting on the couch while Katie was resting her head on his lap. Elena felt sorry that she even thought that the two were only wild animals. She went back outside and headed for the party once more.

Remus went back to the Great Hall and saw James sitting on the table. He went over him and asked him what Elena said to him. James said that she really went to the bathroom.

Both boys didn't believe it.

"She must have gone somewhere," said James.

"Yeah, but we don't know where," replied Remus.

"We should've gotten the Marauders' map."

"It's too late, James. You know that. Argh! It's getting late; we should head back."

"Can't we stay for a few minutes? Please?" James begged like a little boy.

Remus sighed, like a parent. "I don't hold liability for you, Prongs. You're a grown boy now and I can't order you around. I'm leaving with or without you. Remember, tomorrow's…you-know-what."

"No, I don't know what….Oh! You mean…gotcha, mate." James headed to his girlfriend on the dance floor.

"He has a slow mind, doesn't he?" said a voice behind Remus. He turned around and saw his date, Elena Harrison. "You should exercise his mind more. You are the father."

"Hey, you took your sweet time. And no, I'm not his father," he replied. "So, were Katie and Sirius snogging?"

"Nope. Sleeping," she said as she sat down beside him. Remus noticed that she looked wasted. Her hair was no longer tidy, there were bags under her eyes, and her dress was all tattered.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"Really," she said.

"Let's go back to the common room. There's a full moon tomorrow," he said as he helped Elena up again. "Oi, Prongs!" he said to James. "We're going now."

"Sure!" James replied. He was with Lily on the other side of the room.

Remus and Elena went to the Gryffindor common room and entered immediately for Elena looked like she was in a verge of collapsing. Before Elena could go to the bedroom, she turned to Remus and said, "Thanks. I'll be fine here."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." She headed to the girls' bedroom while Remus headed to the boys', disappointed on how the night ended.

Before he could enter though, he heard Elena call his name. He turned around and, caught by surprise, Elena pecked him on the lips. Even if it was just a moment, he could feel his face get hot. Elena smiled at him as she went to the bedroom.

Remus was dazed for a while, but he went to his own room. Despite his condition and his body yearning for sleep, he was wide awake. Replaying Elena's kiss in his head again and again and again….

**Please, Review~ **

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANNA MARRY IT? WANNA DESTROY IT? Pour your heart out in your reviews so I can make my story better.**

**P.S. I still don't have a title for the previous chapter. Suggest one, please.**

***w***


	15. Trouble for the Girls

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, but I do NOT own HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling created these magnificent characters and I am merely borrowing them!**

**I LURVE HER!**

**Chapter 15: Trouble for the Girls**

The group was particularly wasted the next day. The first one to actually wane from sleep was Elena. She woke up mid-afternoon. The sun was high in the sky. Even if there were no classes that day, she did her homework, like the nerd she was.

An hour later, Katie woke up and saw Elena bending over her parchment. She seemed not to have heard her sister coming in the room. So, Katie got a book and thrust it towards Elena's head. Elena turned around so quick that it was all a big blur. Her hands clawed the book in the middle, stopping it before it could touch her face.

"Woah," said Katie. Elena realized that her nails dug deep into the hardbound cover of the book that her fingers were sticking out on the other side. Katie released her grasp from it.

Elena removed her hand from the book, paper fell down the floor. She put the book onto the table and examined her nails. It looked hard and sharp and was noticeably long. "I have to be careful with these from now on," she muttered as she continued scribbling onto her parchment.

"How can you just return to your work after what happened?" Katie asked her, as she sat down beside her sister. She felt a pang of pity for her. Elena looked like she could collapse any second. Her skin was incredibly pale and it was pure blank under her eyes, which looked droopy and lifeless. She looked like she lost weight, not in a good way. Her bones were particularly revealing themselves out of her skin.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked her sister.

"No," Elena sighed. "But I'm still not done. A few more and I'll reach the restricted section. I'll be finished probably…before Christmas. If I still can't find anything, then we go to Dumbledore."

Katie nodded, looking solemn. Elena saw this. Misinterpreting the gesture, she put a comforting arm around her sister and whispered, "It's fine, Katie. We'll be able to go back. Just you wait." She stood up and walked back to the room.

_Actually_, Katie thought, _that's not the reason I'm sad. I don't want to leave! I'm fine here._

She stood up as well and followed after sister.

Lily was beginning to wake when she arrived.

"Mm," she said, "last night was awesome, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," replied the sisters.

"What time is it?" Lily groaned as she sat up.

"Probably, three o'clock," replied Elena.

"Then shouldn't you be with Madam Pomfrey?" she snapped.

"Not yet," Elena replied in a tired voice. "We have to be there at sunset. That's not after six o'clock," she explained.

"Okay," Lily replied as she stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"I'm going to the library to search some more," Elena told her sister. "I'll go straight to Madam Pomfrey, okay?"

"Okay," Katie said as Elena went out of the room. Was it fate or destiny that Remus went out as well?

"Hey, Elena," said Remus as his cheeks started to burn. Elena's started to turn read too. _I completely forgot about last night!_ she thought. _I was waaaaaay out of line_. _I should steer away from him now. I couldn't risk the feeling of staying because of him. _"Hi," she replied as she started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Remus called out.

"Library," Elena replied.

"Wait! I'm coming," he replied as he went by her side. Elena fidgeted a little.

Way out of line….

"Still searching, huh?" Remus asked her as they exited the Gryffindor Common Room. Elena nodded in response.

"We're almost done. But if you still can't find the information," he said, "I can ask Madam Pomfrey a favor."

"Which is…"

"I can ask her if we can search in the restricted section," he replied. "Madam Pomfrey trusts me that much, but make sure you don't go lollygagging in there or she'll ask for my head!"

Elena laughed. "I'll be fine." _Ginny was right. Being a Marauder has its advantages._

When they reached the library, they searched. They were there for three whole hours, but Elena still couldn't find it. She was particularly tearful when they stepped out, but didn't show this to Remus. _Only one more section and it's the Restricted section_, she thought. _Be patient. I'll find it._

They went straight to Madam Pomfrey when they exited. They sat on the beds, waiting for her cue.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said as the sun disappeared from the sky, "time to go to the Whomping Willow." She led the two students into the tree. The two stepped as she got out her wand and shot a spell at the tree's trunk, making it freeze.

"In you go," she said as she disappeared into the castle. Elena and Remus went under the tree, side by side. They stayed in the 'living room' of the shrieking shack and they sat on opposite ends of the room, in case the moon decided to show itself early.

Suddenly, there was a creek outside the door. Elena's head snapped up, but Remus looked quite calm. He knew that the three will accompany him. And he forgot to tell Elena. The door opened, revealing the rest of the Marauders.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped.

"I thought we told you," said James. "We accompany Moony sometimes whenever there's a full moon."

"Well, why accompany him now?" asked Elena accusingly.

"Why the reaction, Elena?" Sirius asked as he crossed the room and flopped onto the nearest couch. James sat down beside him, but Peter stood by the wall awkwardly.

"Well, I bet you know what happens when I transform back into human form, hm?"

"Ooooh," Sirius said mockingly. "I forgot about that; Sorry. But we're already here! Why let us leave, Elena?"

"Argh!"

"Padfoot," Remus warned. "Just…just get back to the castle before we transform back. Don't let Elena be uncomfortable."

"Fine," Sirius said, pouting.

Elena sent him an 'I'll kill you later look'. He smiled innocently in return.

Everyone was stopped short when the clouds were pushed aside by a bright, gleaming ball in the sky. The moon shone itself early that night. James, Sirius and Peter immediately changed into their animagus forms as Remus and Elena began the screaming.

"Come on, Katie," said Lily. "I want to see what's happening to Elena and Remus."

"It's too dangerous, Lily," said Katie. "I've been in a fight with a werewolf and look at what happened. Elena got bitten!"

"But James, Sirius and Peter are with them. They're safe if they're there, right?"

"We can't be sure. Werewolves can go berserk sometimes. They won't even recognize them or us."

"Just a few minutes," Lily persisted. "I'm just too worried."

"James is right. You are also over-protective."

"WHAT?"

"Forget it. They're fine, Lily. James, Sirius and Peter have done this numerous times in the past. I'm sure this is already a routine for them. You have nothing to worry about them," Katie cooed.

"But they could get bitten as well! I promise only this time," Lily pled.

Katie deliberated, and then sighed. "Fine, but only one minute, so whether they're there or not, we leave. And we can only be outside the Shrieking Shack. NO GOING INSIDE, GOT IT?"

"Okay." Lily nodded as the two girls went out of the common room and towards Hogwarts grounds.

When they arrived, the place was brighter than they expected. It was because of the moonlight. It was shining radiantly in the sky, and there was no cloud visible on the sky. Lily and Katie stood outside the Whomping Willow for a while. Suddenly, Lily started creeping towards the tree.

"What are you doing?" whispered Katie as she held Lily back.

"I want to see how they're going. If they're not here, they're there," Lily replied.

"But we made an agreement," said Katie. "We only stay here for a minute. And whether they're there or not—"

The girl was cut short for she felt that someone was in there presence. Both girls looked back at the Whomping Willow. And instead of seeing the tree, they saw a big, mean werewolf staring down at them.

_Sirius' POV_

The moon was shining outside the window. I screamed _"Shit!"_ in my head before transforming into my animagus form. I've done it several times that it took me less time, just in time before the werewolves come out.

It was sickening to watch Remus transform. What more Elena? Two werewolves were transforming before our eyes, screams were heard all around the room, and before you know it, the wolves were there.

I could recognize my buddy, Moony, anywhere. He was a _very_ big wolf with long, somewhat darker shade of his sandy-colored hair. Elena, on the other hand, was pure black, reflecting the color of her hair in her human form. Both wolves were whimpering when Prongs and I approached.

We went to Moony first (James and I, anyways. Peter was just sitting idly by on the couch). He didn't attack us, since he kind of knows us already…wait.

Anyways, when I began to approach Elena (slowly, of course) she growled. It was the first impression so I got used to it. I crept to her slowly, head down low, so she won't see me as a threat. It seemed to be working, until she let an ear-splitting howl and pounced out of the room. Prongs tried to tackle her, but she was pretty quick. Peter ran away and disappeared.

Coward.

I decided to follow her, since James was keeping check on Moony.

Elena went outside the Shrieking Shack, dodging the Whomping Willow's branches. I, on the other hand, was hit several times. Yeah, Sirius Black, will be known as the amateur.

By the time I was out of the tree's grasp, Elena was idly standing by. I thought she finally calmed down, when she let out a growl, revealing two girls, running for their lives.

Katie…

…and Lily.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?_ I thought in my head.

I ran after Elena, but she was too fast, until she reached her sister. She pounced at her, making Katie fall on the ground. It was my chance to attack Elena! I ran as fast as I could and dug my claws into her.

_Sorry, Elena,_ I thought, as she fell on the ground, growling.

She stood up quick! She also didn't hesitate to claw me, bite me (almost anyways), and tackle me. I was already tired after my encounter with Whomping Willow. So when Elena took one last swipe at me, I fell to the ground, not bothering to get up.

Then Prongs came to the rescue!

He dodged the trees of the Whomping Willow and arrived without a scratch. Elena sensed this and wasted no time attacking him. Prongs used his antlers in the battle, so it left Elena scratched and bruised. I saw Katie and Lily starting to run back into the castle.

Good.

When I saw Elena…

Not good.

She wasn't giving up on her hunt. She pounced after Katie and both of them fell again. I tried to get up. I saw Prongs beside me, helping me. I wanted to scream, 'Don't bother me! Help the girls!' but of course, he couldn't read minds. Finally, I was up, but unsteady for my feet. Prongs signaled me to stay where I was.

I shook my head, but he didn't see it. He walked slowly towards Elena, going for a more gentle approach.

From a far distance, I could still here what Katie was saying.

"_Elena…please…." Katie began to sob, but Elena showed no mercy. She dug her nails into her sister._

"_Stop it, Elena. Please, stop it! Let go of me!" screamed Katie._

It went through me like pins and needles.

_Finally, Elena stopped toying around as she opened her mouth wide to swallow Katie in one bite._

"_HERMIONE, NO!"_

Katie's bellow was clearly heard from my place. _Hermione?_ I thought. _Is that some kind of code name?_ But I didn't care, for Elena stopped. Her eyes showed an emotion, a sorry emotion. But it didn't last, for Elena started growling again. She opened her muzzle and got ready to eat her sister.

Prongs was behind her all the time. Then, he pounced, causing Elena to roll down the hill and into the Shrieking Shack.

I sighed as I got up. Prongs was beside me in an instant. Peter came out of the Shack and pressed the knot on the Whomping Willow. It froze. So the three of us went inside, tired of our battle, but we didn't dare to look back.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Lily and Katie were shaken after their encounter with the massive wolf.

"I told you so," said Katie. "I told you—"

"Oh, enough with that crap," Lily snapped. "Somehow, the wolf, Elena, stopped from attacking you because you called her… Hermownee?"

"Her-Hermione," corrected Katie.

"Right. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Lily asked.

Katie didn't speak, and she had no intention to.

"Not talking, huh? Well, Miss Harrison, I, Lily Evans, am Head Girl, so I have the authority to report you to our headmaster—"

"Just shut the fuck up, Lily!" snapped Katie. "Even if you report us to Albus Dumbledore, it won't make any difference. We will never tell you anything, okay? Besides, 'Hermione' is Elena's code name. She always wanted me to call her that, but I refused to. Maybe, she remembered me because of that. Now, whether you like it or not, I'm going, for I was almost killed twice tonight by my sister in the span of seven minutes."

She started towards the castle, and Lily followed silently behind her.

**Review~**


	16. Manipulation

**Chapter 16: Manipulation **

"I'm sorry—!"

"Save your breath, Elena," Katie said with a sigh. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself last night. It's a normal reaction for you in that time."

"But I could've killed you! You could have been digested in my stomach right now!" Elena said with exasperation.

"Shhhhh!" Katie scolded, looking around the crowded hallway, making sure no one heard Elena's rant. Then, she whispered, "Forget it. The only thing that matters is that you didn't. Can we please drop it?"

"Fine, then tell me why I didn't eat you? What stopped me?"

"I called you Hermione," Katie whispered. Elena's expression was hard to read. Then she said, "What did you tell Lily and the others about…what you called me?"

"I told them you really liked that name and you kept telling me before to call you that. When I did speak the name, you sort of remembered me…what?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Elena pressed.

"Oh, so you can do better?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Katie felt something as she blushed. "I have to go, Elena," she told her sister.

"What? Why?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Then she ran towards the nearest restroom. Elena rolled her eyes once more and started towards the classroom. When she took her first step, someone bumped on her, causing both of the students to fall.

"I'm sorry," Elena said to the pupil.

"Watch where you're going!" replied the person. Elena fumed, regretting that she apologized. When the student saw Elena's face, his expression immediately changed. He seemed embarrassed as he said, "Sorry, my fault." He stood up and offered his hand to the Gryffindor. Elena shoved it away for the hand belonged to the Slytherin named Regulus Black.

"I don't need your help. Especially if you thought that I should be the one to watch my way," Elena snapped at him as she stood up and fixed herself up.

"I'm sorry, really," he said to her. Elena sent him a glance that left him cowering. She knew that Regulus was a hero at her time, but he was a jerk at this time.

"Get out of my way, Black. You were in league with Malfoy when he attacked us. So, if you care for your sorry arse, you better move away, or you'll never see it again!" Elena threatened as she pushed him away and walked towards her next class.

During lunch time, the Harrison sisters hung out with Lily and the Marauders. The boys were, as usual, by the lake. James was playing with his snitch; Sirius was playing with him; Peter was watching them with awe; and Remus was reading…the usual.

The girls were also with the usual. Lily and Katie were keeping an eye on the boys while Elena was reading a book. No biggie.

Lily and Katie had their backs on Elena while they watched the Marauders. While Elena was construing the book, she felt someone grab hold of her shoulder. Because of reflex action, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the assailant.

It was Severus Snape.

"Oh my, Severus, you gave me a fright," Elena scolded him as she put away her wand. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about something…about Regulus."

"What about him? Except for the fact that he's nice to me, or trying to."

"That's it. He likes you, Elena. I don't know why, but he likes you. And the Slytherins are shunning him now," Snape said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Elena challenged. Part of her though that this was a scheme. A scheme. But she didn't know what plan it was.

"Tell him that you can't be together. You know; tell him to forget you. His mother will kill him if she finds out that her remaining son is in love with a mud—ah—a muggle-born."

Elena hesitated. It was impossible to think that a Slytherin could have a crush on a Gryffindor. At first, Elena thought it was a trick, but gave in. Severus was her friend. She had to have a little trust in him. "Fine. When should I talk to him?"

"Meet up with him on the school grounds after hours. Can you do that without your friends?"

"Sure. Bye, Sev," Elena said as she continued reading.

**After hours…**

"You must be believable, Regulus," whispered the girl to the boy.

"Whuh-what if-if she duh-doesn't beli-believe in me?" stuttered Regulus.

"Make her feel sympathy for you. You must befriend her so you could learn more secrets about her and her sister. We only have limited information. I doubt that they'll speak if we capture them and take them to the Dark Lord. They might know how to defeat him. This might be the last chance we might ever squeeze out information from them. THINK OF THE DARK LORD, REGULUS," persisted the girl.

"Wha-why can't Severus do it?"

"It'll be too suspicious, Severus befriending her at the last minute. Our last chance is their sympathy. You can do it. Here she comes. Cry for effect," advised the girl before running off. And as she did, another girl came into the Slytherin's view.

"Hello, other Black," said the Gryffindor coldly.

Regulus smiled warmly. "You only know me as Sirius' brother? What a pity."

Elena ignored this. "I heard you like me, which I doubt."

"I do, that's why I want to…date you." Regulus started to fidget. Elena noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

"No freakin' way, Black," spat Elena. "Tell me the real reason why you called me here. I know who your parents are and I'm sure you wouldn't like a _mudblood_."

Regulus knew he needed to start the act. His eyes started watering as he said, "I-I heard about you defending Severus, which was very kind of you. You just reminded me of the friend I used to have. She was killed by a bunch of Death Eaters, so I…I…" Regulus started crying.

Elena still stared at him coldly, thinking it was a hoax. But somehow, those tears were real. The real reason might not be behind the words he just said, but Elena knew something was wrong. She sighed. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do?" she cooed.

"Can…can you go with me to the Hogsmeade trip next week? Just as friends, if it's okay," he said shyly. He glanced towards the castle as a figure did the 'thumbs-up'. Regulus sighed.

"Of course," Elena said comfortingly. "Is that all?"

"Y-yeah," Regulus said. "After that, I promise you; I'll back off."

"Okay," she replied as she went back to the Gryffindor common room. She was still thinking that this was all part of a plan, so she had to be careful, but not making what she thought obvious.

"So, Elena," Katie said one night. "What should we do during Hogsmeade? We can shop for your new books and stuff—"

"Actually, Katie, I can't. I promised I'll go to Three Broomsticks with Regulus—"

"Black?"

"So?"

"He's a Death Eater, Elena!"

"You think that _I_ didn't consider that? Listen, I think he's up to something, but he doesn't really want to be a part of it. Maybe he isn't even branded yet," she replied.

"Well, he's still in league with Voldemort! Elena, how can you be so reckless?" Katie exclaimed. "You were the cleverest witch in Hogwarts in our time. You were even able to outsmart Death Eaters. Are you telling me you can't even use your common sense?"

"I'm not. I mean, it's just one drink. Nothing big," Elena said casually. "I'll keep my defenses up as always. I'm not _that_ stupid."

As if on cue, the Marauders entered. Elena stood up and walked out of the door.

"Hey, Elena," Sirius called. "Where're you going?"

"Library!" she answered as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What's our plan for our trip, guys?" he asked. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I've got some news," Katie said sourly. "Elena's not coming with us."

"Why not?" Lily and the Marauders asked.

"She has a date—"

"WHAT?" The Marauders cut her off.

"Moony, your girlfriend's cheating on you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus muttered weakly. Although he was sulking when he heard that Elena was going to date someone other than him after what happened at the dance.

"Who is this guy?" James asked. "So we can beat him to a pulp."

"He's Sirius' brother," Katie answered simply.

There was complete silence, until—

"WHAT? Regulus stole Moony's girl? Ooo, I'm going to kill him," Sirius murmured.

"Feel free," Katie said simply.

"Wait," Lily said, "Why would Elena agree with this? He was in league with Lucius when he attacked us. She shouldn't show mercy on the boy. You saw how she reacted when James and Sirius pranked Severus. She was furious. We should change her mind."

"Too late," Katie said. "Once Elena says it, she means it."

"Damn, Regulus," Sirius said.

"Don't worry," Katie assured him. "If he's just manipulating her, she'll let out her inner-dragon. Elena's a bad-ass; she won't take that lightly."

**During Hogsmeade…**

"Hello, Regulus," Elena said sweetly when she arrived in three broomsticks, analyzing her surroundings. "What do you want to do now? Should we get a drink then explore Hogsmeade?"

"Sure!" Regulus said. "What drink would you like?"

"Just butter bear," she answered.

"Okay," Regulus said as he stood up and approached the bartender. Suddenly, Elena felt a hand close up her shoulder. Once again, she pointed her wand at the offender. It was Katie.

"Woah, sis, I'm not the enemy here," she joked.

"What are you doing here, Katie?" Elena whispered as she tucked her wand inside her jacket.

"Telling you to come with us. I _know_ he's a Death Eater already. I SAW his Dark mark along with Bellatrix," she said.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Positive."

Elena hesitated. "I can't back-out now. It'll just put us in more suspicion. What should we do?"

Katie thought for a moment, and then she snapped her fingers. "Tell him that I asked you to come with me to pick out some clothes. Say it in the middle of the day, so it won't arouse too much distrust. And maybe you'll find out what their planning along the way."

"Okay. Oh! He's coming. Go!" Elena said as Regulus sat back down. "Here," he said as he handed her a bottle of butter beer. Elena thanked him as she sipped. Suddenly, she felt drowsy. She wasn't sure what was happening.

"Here's the thing," Regulus whispered. "You have no choice but tell me the truth. Now, are you and your 'sister' from the future?"

Elena replied unwillingly, "yes." She slapped her hand over her mouth, but she couldn't stop the effect of the potion. _All will be revealed,_ she thought sourly as she sent a cold look at Regulus, but he ignored this as he asked his next question.

"So, Voldemort met his downfall on your time, correct?"

"Yes."

"What else do you know more about Voldemort?"

"He is a Half-Blood. His mother was a Gaunt while his father was a muggle. He is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He made horcruxes to keep himself alive—"

"What are Horcruxes?" demanded Regulus.

"Horcruxes," breathed Elena. _I can't tell him_, she thought. She tried closing her mouth, but it was no use. Everything came out. "Horcruxes are objects where a person concealed his soul, so he may not die. A horcrux is a complete opposite of a human, so the soul depends on the container it is in. Even how much you damage the horcrux, it will come back, good as new."

"Who killed Voldemort?"

"Harry Potter."

"The son of James Potter?"

"Yes."

"How did he kill him?"

"Harry, Ron and I went on hunt to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. After all were destroyed, Harry used 'Expilliarmus' while Voldemort used the killing curse. Harry's spell deflected Voldemort's causing Voldemort's spell to hit him."

"Is it true Albus Dumbledore will be dead?"

"Yes."

"Who killed him?"

"Severus Snape."

Regulus was frozen. _Severus killed Dumbledore? No. Dumbleore won't go down without a fight. His own student won't defeat him._ He snapped out his train of thought and ushered Elena outside. She didn't want to make a scene since a lot of people were in Hogsmeade. So, as soon as they passed a Dark Alley, Elena shoved Regulus in it.

When they were swallowed by complete darkness, Elena got her wand and pointed it Regulus. "_Obliviate!_" she whispered. Regulus' eyes became dreamy as he collapsed. Elena started to exit the alley, but she went up to Regulus first and kicked him between the hips. She then withdrew from the alley, whistling. After she was at the clear, she went to Katie and told her everything she could remember.

"He put a truth potion in your drink. I bet he knows all the essentials," Katie said.

"God! How can I be so stupid? I should _know_ that was coming," Elena exclaimed as she buried her head on her hands. "I'm putting Mad-eye Moody to shame."

"It's not your fault. At least you wiped his memory."

Elena sighed. "At least I did something right."

"Come on, there's still three hours before we have to go back to Hogwarts." The two girls went to find Lily and the Marauders.

Regulus felt someone slap him hard on the face. "Wake up, Regulus, wake up." He opened his eyes, only to find complete darkness.

"What? Who is it?"

"It's Bella. Great job, Regulus."

"Great job? For what?"

"Elena wiped your memory, but we got the information! We must tell the Dark Lord at once," whispered Bellatrix as she grabbed hold of Regulus' arm and pulled him towards the carriages.

They waited until night before they sent the letter to their master. Regulus had the honor to write the letter to Voldemort. He wrote the information he received. He tied the letter to the leg of the owl and sent it flying.

In the same room, the same cold hand grabbed the letter. He read it briefly, and then got his wand, flicked it and put it in the beak of the owl. Bellatrix and Regulus got the reply almost immediately. Bella grabbed it before Regulus got the chance. A smile crept up to her face as she read the reply.

She gave the letter to Regulus to read.

_**R.A.B.,**_

_**Very Good. Very good, indeed.**_

_**Tell Bellatrix it is time.**_

_**ABDUCT THE TWO DURING CHRISTMAS EVE.**_

_**The Dark Lord. **_


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

**I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY AND REWRITING IT! **

**Yeah, I've realized a **_**long**_** time ago that this story wasn't the best. I rushed through conversations and made the characters do things without explanations.**

**My jokes are corny and I forgot a **_**lot**_** of things.**

**First of all, I FORGOT IT WAS N.E.W.T. year! I'm that forgetful.**

**Next, I know Dumbledore won't just let two strangers into Hogwarts without investigating.**

**Also, I have forgotten about the Time-Turner.**

**Hehe.**

**I have already rewritten some chapters and after probably five of revised ones, I'M DELETING THIS!**

**Cheerio,**

**~rdy2rokGURL \(*w*)/**


End file.
